রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর
| birth_place = জোড়াসাঁকো ঠাকুরবাড়ি, কলকাতা, ব্রিটিশ ভারত (অধুনা পশ্চিমবঙ্গ, ভারত) | death_date = | death_place = জোড়াসাঁকো ঠাকুরবাড়ি, কলকাতা, ব্রিটিশ ভারত (অধুনা পশ্চিমবঙ্গ, ভারত) | resting_place = কলকাতা | occupation = | language = বাংলা, ইংরেজি | nationality = 20px ভারতীয় | ethnicity = বাঙালি | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = বঙ্গীয় নবজাগরণ | genre = | subject = | movement = প্রাসঙ্গিক আধুনিকতা | notableworks = গীতাঞ্জলি (১৯১০), রবীন্দ্র রচনাবলী | influences = কালিদাস, বিদ্যাপতি, চণ্ডীদাস, লালন, গগণ হরকরা বিহারীলাল চক্রবর্তী, বঙ্কিমচন্দ্র চট্টোপাধ্যায়, হাফিজ, উইলিয়াম শেকসপিয়র | influenced = কাজী নজরুল ইসলাম, শরৎচন্দ্র চট্টোপাধ্যায়, সুকান্ত ভট্টাচার্য, দত্তাত্রেয় রামচন্দ্র বেন্দ্রে, আন্দ্রে জিদ্, ইয়াসুনারি কাওয়াবাতা, কুভেম্পু, গ্যাব্রিয়েলা মিস্ত্রাল, পাবলো নেরুদা, অক্টাভিও পাজ | spouse = | children = | relatives = ঠাকুর পরিবার | awards = | signature = Rabindranath Tagore Signature.svg | signature_alt = Close-up on a Bengali word handwritten with angular, jaunty letters. | years_active = | module = | website = | portaldisp = }} রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর (৭ই মে, ১৮৬১ - ৭ই আগস্ট, ১৯৪১) (২৫ বৈশাখ, ১২৬৮ - ২২ শ্রাবণ, ১৩৪৮ বঙ্গাব্দ)"সংক্ষিপ্ত রবীন্দ্র-বর্ষপঞ্জি", রবীন্দ্রজীবনকথা, প্রভাতকুমার মুখোপাধ্যায়, আনন্দ পাবলিশার্স, কলকাতা, ১৩৮৮ ব. সংস্করণ, পৃ. ১৯১ ও ১৯৭ ছিলেন অগ্রণী বাঙালি কবি, ঔপন্যাসিক, সংগীতস্রষ্টা, নাট্যকার, চিত্রকর, ছোটগল্পকার, প্রাবন্ধিক, অভিনেতা, কণ্ঠশিল্পী ও দার্শনিক।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', অধ্যাপক শুভঙ্কর চক্রবর্তী সম্পাদিত, রবীন্দ্রভারতী বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়, কলকাতা, ১৪১২ ব., পৃ. ৭ তাঁকে বাংলা ভাষার সর্বশ্রেষ্ঠ সাহিত্যিক মনে করা হয়।''বাঙ্গালা সাহিত্যের ইতিহাস'', চতুর্থ খণ্ড, সুকুমার সেন, আনন্দ পাবলিশার্স, কলকাতা, ১৯৯৬ সংস্করণ, পৃ. ১ রবীন্দ্রনাথকে গুরুদেব, কবিগুরু ও বিশ্বকবি অভিধায় ভূষিত করা হয়।''বঙ্গসাহিত্যাভিধান'', তৃতীয় খণ্ড, হংসনারায়ণ ভট্টাচার্য, ফার্মা কেএলএম প্রাঃ লিঃ, কলকাতা, ১৯৯২, পৃ. ৫০ রবীন্দ্রনাথের ৫২টি কাব্যগ্রন্থ,সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ, পৃ. ২৫ ৩৮টি নাটক,সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ, পৃ. ২৮ ১৩টি উপন্যাস''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ৩১ ও ৩৬টি প্রবন্ধ ও অন্যান্য গদ্যসংকলন''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ৩৩ তাঁর জীবদ্দশায় বা মৃত্যুর অব্যবহিত পরে প্রকাশিত হয়। তাঁর সর্বমোট ৯৫টি ছোটগল্প"গ্রন্থপরিচয়", গল্পগুচ্ছ, চতুর্থ খণ্ড, রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর, বিশ্বভারতী গ্রন্থণবিভাগ, কলকাতা, ১৩৭০ সং, পৃ. ৮৭৭-৭৯ ও ১৯১৫টি গান"রবীন্দ্রনাথের গানের সংখ্যা", গীতবিতানের জগৎ, সুভাষ চৌধুরী, প্যাপিরাস, কলকাতা, ২০০৬, পৃ. ১৭১ যথাক্রমে গল্পগুচ্ছ ও গীতবিতান সংকলনের অন্তর্ভুক্ত হয়েছে। রবীন্দ্রনাথের যাবতীয় প্রকাশিত ও গ্রন্থাকারে অপ্রকাশিত রচনা ৩২ খণ্ডে রবীন্দ্র রচনাবলী নামে প্রকাশিত হয়েছে।''সংসদ বাংলা সাহিত্যসঙ্গী'', ড. শিশিরকুমার দাশ, সাহিত্য সংসদ, ২০০৩, সাহিত্য সংসদ, কলকাতা, পৃ. ১৮৫ রবীন্দ্রনাথের যাবতীয় পত্রসাহিত্য উনিশ খণ্ডে চিঠিপত্র ও চারটি পৃথক গ্রন্থে প্রকাশিত।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ৩৪-৩৫ এছাড়া তিনি প্রায় দুই হাজার ছবি এঁকেছিলেন।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ৪১ রবীন্দ্রনাথের রচনা বিশ্বের বিভিন্ন ভাষায় অনূদিত হয়েছে। ১৯১৩ সালে গীতাঞ্জলি কাব্যগ্রন্থের ইংরেজি অনুবাদের জন্য তিনি সাহিত্যে নোবেল পুরস্কার লাভ করেন। রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর কলকাতার এক ধনাঢ্য ও সংস্কৃতিবান ব্রাহ্ম পিরালী ব্রাহ্মণ পরিবারে জন্মগ্রহণ করেন। বাল্যকালে প্রথাগত বিদ্যালয়-শিক্ষা তিনি গ্রহণ করেননি; গৃহশিক্ষক রেখে বাড়িতেই তাঁর শিক্ষার ব্যবস্থা করা হয়েছিল।"রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর", প্রভাতকুমার মুখোপাধ্যায়, ভারতকোষ, পঞ্চম খণ্ড, বঙ্গীয় সাহিত্য পরিষদ, কলকাতা, ১৯৭৩, পৃ. ৪০৫ আট বছর বয়সে তিনি কবিতা লেখা শুরু করেন। ১৮৭৪ সালে তত্ত্ববোধিনী পত্রিকা-এ তাঁর "অভিলাষ" কবিতাটি প্রকাশিত হয়। এটিই ছিল তাঁর প্রথম প্রকাশিত রচনা। ১৮৭৮ সালে মাত্র সতেরো বছর বয়সে রবীন্দ্রনাথ প্রথমবার ইংল্যান্ডে যান। ১৮৮৩ সালে মৃণালিনী দেবীর সঙ্গে তাঁর বিবাহ হয়। ১৮৯০ সাল থেকে রবীন্দ্রনাথ পূর্ববঙ্গের শিলাইদহের জমিদারি এস্টেটে বসবাস শুরু করেন।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ, পৃ. ৮ ১৯০১ সালে তিনি পশ্চিমবঙ্গের শান্তিনিকেতনে ব্রহ্মচর্যাশ্রম প্রতিষ্ঠা করেন এবং সেখানেই পাকাপাকিভাবে বসবাস শুরু করেন।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ৯ ১৯০২ সালে তাঁর পত্নীবিয়োগ হয়। ১৯০৫ সালে তিনি বঙ্গভঙ্গ-বিরোধী আন্দোলনে জড়িয়ে পড়েন। ১৯১৫ সালে ব্রিটিশ সরকার তাঁকে নাইট উপাধিতে ভূষিত করেন। কিন্তু ১৯১৯ সালে জালিয়ানওয়ালাবাগ হত্যাকাণ্ডের প্রতিবাদে তিনি সেই উপাধি ত্যাগ করেন।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ১০ ১৯২১ সালে গ্রামোন্নয়নের জন্য তিনি শ্রীনিকেতন নামে একটি সংস্থা প্রতিষ্ঠা করেন।''ভারতকোষ'', পঞ্চম খণ্ড, পৃ. ৪০৬ ১৯২৩ সালে আনুষ্ঠানিকভাবে বিশ্বভারতী প্রতিষ্ঠিত হয়।''রবীন্দ্রজীবনকথা'', পৃ. ১৯৫ দীর্ঘজীবনে তিনি বহুবার বিদেশ ভ্রমণ করেন এবং সমগ্র বিশ্বে বিশ্বভ্রাতৃত্বের বাণী প্রচার করেন। ১৯৪১ সালে দীর্ঘ রোগভোগের পর কলকাতার পৈত্রিক বাসভবনেই তাঁর মৃত্যু হয়।''রবীন্দ্রজীবনকথা'', পৃ. ১৮৫-৮৬ রবীন্দ্রনাথের কাব্যসাহিত্যের বৈশিষ্ট্য ভাবগভীরতা, গীতিধর্মিতা চিত্ররূপময়তা, অধ্যাত্মচেতনা, ঐতিহ্যপ্রীতি, প্রকৃতিপ্রেম, মানবপ্রেম, স্বদেশপ্রেম, বিশ্বপ্রেম, রোম্যান্টিক সৌন্দর্যচেতনা, ভাব, ভাষা, ছন্দ ও আঙ্গিকের বৈচিত্র্য, বাস্তবচেতনা ও প্রগতিচেতনা।''বঙ্গসাহিত্যাভিধান'', তৃতীয় খণ্ড, পৃ. ৪৯-৫০ রবীন্দ্রনাথের গদ্যভাষাও কাব্যিক।''বঙ্গসাহিত্যাভিধান'', তৃতীয় খণ্ড, পৃ. ৫০ ভারতের ধ্রুপদি ও লৌকিক সংস্কৃতি এবং পাশ্চাত্য বিজ্ঞানচেতনা ও শিল্পদর্শন তাঁর রচনায় গভীর প্রভাব বিস্তার করেছিল।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ৪৩-৪৪ কথাসাহিত্য ও প্রবন্ধের মাধ্যমে তিনি সমাজ, রাজনীতি ও রাষ্ট্রনীতি সম্পর্কে নিজ মতামত প্রকাশ করেছিলেন। সমাজকল্যাণের উপায় হিসেবে তিনি গ্রামোন্নয়ন ও গ্রামের দরিদ্র জনসাধারণকে শিক্ষিত করে তোলার পক্ষে মতপ্রকাশ করেন।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ৪৫ এর পাশাপাশি সামাজিক ভেদাভেদ, অস্পৃশ্যতা, ধর্মীয় গোঁড়ামি ও ধর্মান্ধতার বিরুদ্ধেও তিনি তীব্র প্রতিবাদ জানিয়েছিলেন।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ৪৬ রবীন্দ্রনাথের দর্শনচেতনায় ঈশ্বরের মূল হিসেবে মানব সংসারকেই নির্দিষ্ট করা হয়েছে; রবীন্দ্রনাথ দেববিগ্রহের পরিবর্তে কর্মী অর্থাৎ মানুষ ঈশ্বরের পূজার কথা বলেছিলেন।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ৪৭-৪৮ সংগীত ও নৃত্যকে তিনি শিক্ষার অপরিহার্য অঙ্গ মনে করতেন।''রবীন্দ্রনাথের পূর্ণাঙ্গ শিক্ষাদর্শে সঙ্গীত ও নৃত্য'', শান্তিদেব ঘোষ, আনন্দ পাবলিশার্স, কলকাতা, ১৯৭৮, পৃ. ৯ রবীন্দ্রনাথের গান তাঁর অন্যতম শ্রেষ্ঠ কীর্তি। তাঁর রচিত আমার সোনার বাংলা ও জনগণমন-অধিনায়ক জয় হে গানদুটি যথাক্রমে গণপ্রজাতন্ত্রী বাংলাদেশ ও ভারতীয় প্রজাতন্ত্রের জাতীয় সংগীত।''রবীন্দ্র-সঙ্গীত-কোষ'', সুরেন মুখোপাধ্যায়, সাহিত্যপ্রকাশ, কলকাতা, ১৪১৬, পৃ. ৪৮ ও ১৫৪ জীবন প্রথম জীবন (১৮৬১–১৯০১) শৈশব ও কৈশোর (১৮৬১ - ১৮৭৮) thumb|220px|কিশোর রবীন্দ্রনাথ, ১৮৭৭; [[জ্যোতিরিন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর|জ্যোতিরিন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরের স্কেচ অবলম্বনে গগনেন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর কর্তৃক অঙ্কিত]] রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর কলকাতার জোড়াসাঁকো ঠাকুরবাড়িতে জন্মগ্রহণ করেছিলেন। তাঁর পিতা ছিলেন ব্রাহ্ম ধর্মগুরু দেবেন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর (১৮১৭–১৯০৫)সংসদ বাঙালি চরিতাভিধান, প্রথম খণ্ড, সুবোধচন্দ্র সেনগুপ্ত ও অঞ্জলি বসু সম্পাদিত, সাহিত্য সংসদ, কলকাতা, ২০০২, পৃ. ২১৯ এবং মাতা ছিলেন সারদাসুন্দরী দেবী (১৮২৬–১৮৭৫)।''রবিজীবনী'', প্রথম খণ্ড, প্রশান্তকুমার পাল, ভুর্জপত্র, কলকাতা, ১৩৮৯, পৃ. ২১ ও ২৫ রবীন্দ্রনাথ ছিলেন পিতামাতার চতুর্দশ সন্তান। জোড়াসাঁকোর ঠাকুর পরিবার ছিল ব্রাহ্ম আদিধর্ম মতবাদের প্রবক্তা।"ব্রাহ্মধর্ম, ব্রাহ্মসমাজ", প্রভাত বসু, ভারতকোষ, পঞ্চম খণ্ড, পৃ. ১৯৬-৯৭"দেবেন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর", রবিজীবনী, প্রথম খণ্ড, প্রশান্তকুমার পাল, পৃ. ১৯ রবীন্দ্রনাথের পূর্ব পুরুষেরা খুলনা জেলার রূপসা উপজেলা পিঠাভোগে বাস করতেন।Archeologists track down Tagore’s ancestral home in Khulna, The News Today, ১৮৭৫ সালে মাত্র চোদ্দ বছর বয়সে রবীন্দ্রনাথের মাতৃবিয়োগ ঘটে। পিতা দেবেন্দ্রনাথ দেশভ্রমণের নেশায় বছরের অধিকাংশ সময় কলকাতার বাইরে অতিবাহিত করতেন। তাই ধনাঢ্য পরিবারের সন্তান হয়েও রবীন্দ্রনাথের ছেলেবেলা কেটেছিল ভৃত্যদের অনুশাসনে। রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর, জীবনস্মৃতি (অধ্যায়: "ভৃত্যরাজক তন্ত্র"), বিশ্বভারতী গ্রন্থনবিভাগ, কলকাতা, পৃ. ২১-২৪ শৈশবে রবীন্দ্রনাথ কলকাতার ওরিয়েন্টাল সেমিনারি, নর্ম্যাল স্কুল, বেঙ্গল অ্যাকাডেমি এবং সেন্ট জেভিয়ার্স কলেজিয়েট স্কুলে কিছুদিন করে পড়াশোনা করেছিলেন।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ৭ কিন্তু বিদ্যালয়-শিক্ষায় অনাগ্রহী হওয়ায় বাড়িতেই গৃহশিক্ষক রেখে তাঁর শিক্ষার ব্যবস্থা করা হয়েছিল।''ভারতকোষ'', পঞ্চম খণ্ড, পৃ. ৪০৫ ছেলেবেলায় জোড়াসাঁকোর বাড়িতে অথবা বোলপুর ও পানিহাটির বাগানবাড়িতে প্রাকৃতিক পরিবেশের মধ্যে ঘুরে বেড়াতে বেশি স্বচ্ছন্দবোধ করতেন রবীন্দ্রনাথ। ১৮৭৩ সালে এগারো বছর বয়সে রবীন্দ্রনাথের উপনয়ন অনুষ্ঠিত হয়েছিল।''রবীন্দ্রজীবনকথা'', পৃ. ১৯১ এরপর তিনি কয়েক মাসের জন্য পিতার সঙ্গে দেশভ্রমণে বের হন। প্রথমে তাঁরা আসেন শান্তিনিকেতনে।''রবীন্দ্রজীবনকথা'', পৃ. ১০-১১ এরপর পাঞ্জাবের অমৃতসরে কিছুকাল কাটিয়ে শিখদের উপাসনা পদ্ধতি পরিদর্শন করেন। শেষে পুত্রকে নিয়ে দেবেন্দ্রনাথ যান পাঞ্জাবেরই (অধুনা ভারতের হিমাচল প্রদেশ রাজ্যে অবস্থিত) ডালহৌসি শৈলশহরের নিকট বক্রোটায়। এখানকার বক্রোটা বাংলোয় বসে রবীন্দ্রনাথ পিতার কাছ থেকে সংস্কৃত ব্যাকরণ, ইংরেজি, জ্যোতির্বিজ্ঞান, সাধারণ বিজ্ঞান ও ইতিহাসের নিয়মিত পাঠ নিতে শুরু করেন। দেবেন্দ্রনাথ তাঁকে বিশিষ্ট ব্যক্তিবর্গের জীবনী, কালিদাস রচিত ধ্রুপদি সংস্কৃত কাব্য ও নাটক এবং উপনিষদ্‌ পাঠেও উৎসাহিত করতেন। ১৮৭৭ সালে ভারতী পত্রিকায় তরুণ রবীন্দ্রনাথের কয়েকটি গুরুত্বপূর্ণ রচনা প্রকাশিত হয়। এগুলি হল মাইকেল মধুসূদনের "মেঘনাদবধ কাব্যের সমালোচনা", ভানুসিংহ ঠাকুরের পদাবলী এবং "ভিখারিণী" ও "করুণা" নামে দুটি গল্প। এর মধ্যে ভানুসিংহ ঠাকুরের পদাবলী বিশেষভাবে উল্লেখযোগ্য। এই কবিতাগুলি রাধা-কৃষ্ণ বিষয়ক পদাবলির অনুকরণে "ভানুসিংহ" ভণিতায় রচিত। রবীন্দ্রনাথের "ভিখারিণী" গল্পটি (১৮৭৭) বাংলা সাহিত্যের প্রথম ছোটগল্প। ১৮৭৮ সালে প্রকাশিত হয় রবীন্দ্রনাথের প্রথম কাব্যগ্রন্থ তথা প্রথম মুদ্রিত গ্রন্থ কবিকাহিনী।প্রভাতকুমার মুখোপাধ্যায়, রবীন্দ্রজীবনকথা, পৃ. ১৬ এছাড়া এই পর্বে তিনি রচনা করেছিলেন সন্ধ্যাসংগীত (১৮৮২) কাব্যগ্রন্থটি। রবীন্দ্রনাথের বিখ্যাত কবিতা "নির্ঝরের স্বপ্নভঙ্গ" এই কাব্যগ্রন্থের অন্তর্গত।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ২৩ যৌবন (১৮৭৮-১৯০১) thumb|220px|left|alt=Black-and-white photograph of a finely dressed man and woman: the man, smiling, stands akimbo behind a settle with a shawl draped over his shoulders and in Bengali formal wear. The woman, seated on the settle, is in elaborate Indian dress and shawl; she leans against a carved supporting a vase and flowing leaves.| স্ত্রী মৃণালিনী দেবীর সঙ্গে রবীন্দ্রনাথ, ১৮৮৩ ১৮৭৮ সালে ব্যারিস্টারি পড়ার উদ্দেশ্যে ইংল্যান্ডে যান রবীন্দ্রনাথ।''রবীন্দ্রজীবনকথা'', পৃ. ১৮-১৯ প্রথমে তিনি ব্রাইটনের একটি পাবলিক স্কুলে ভর্তি হয়েছিলেন। ১৮৭৯ সালে ইউনিভার্সিটি কলেজ লন্ডনে আইনবিদ্যা নিয়ে পড়াশোনা শুরু করেন। কিন্তু সাহিত্যচর্চার আকর্ষণে সেই পড়াশোনা তিনি সমাপ্ত করতে পারেননি। ইংল্যান্ডে থাকাকালীন শেকসপিয়র ও অন্যান্য ইংরেজ সাহিত্যিকদের রচনার সঙ্গে রবীন্দ্রনাথের পরিচয় ঘটে। এই সময় তিনি বিশেষ মনোযোগ সহকারে পাঠ করেন রিলিজিও মেদিচি, কোরিওলেনাস এবং অ্যান্টনি অ্যান্ড ক্লিওপেট্রা। এই সময় তাঁর ইংল্যান্ডবাসের অভিজ্ঞতার কথা ভারতী পত্রিকায় পত্রাকারে পাঠাতেন রবীন্দ্রনাথ। উক্ত পত্রিকায় এই লেখাগুলি জ্যেষ্ঠভ্রাতা দ্বিজেন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরের সমালোচনাসহ প্রকাশিত হত য়ুরোপযাত্রী কোনো বঙ্গীয় যুবকের পত্রধারা নামে। ১৮৮১ সালে সেই পত্রাবলি য়ুরোপ-প্রবাসীর পত্র নামে গ্রন্থাকারে ছাপা হয়। এটিই ছিল রবীন্দ্রনাথের প্রথম গদ্যগ্রন্থ তথা প্রথম চলিত ভাষায় লেখা গ্রন্থ। অবশেষে ১৮৮০ সালে প্রায় দেড় বছর ইংল্যান্ডে কাটিয়ে কোনো ডিগ্রি না নিয়ে এবং ব্যারিস্টারি পড়া শুরু না করেই তিনি দেশে ফিরে আসেন। ১৮৮৩ সালের ৯ ডিসেম্বর (২৪ অগ্রহায়ণ, ১২৯০ বঙ্গাব্দ) ঠাকুরবাড়ির অধস্তন কর্মচারী বেণীমাধব রায়চৌধুরীর কন্যা ভবতারিণীর সঙ্গে রবীন্দ্রনাথের বিবাহ সম্পন্ন হয়।"জীবনপঞ্জি: মৃণালিনী দেবী", চিঠিপত্র, প্রথম খণ্ড, রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর, বিশ্বভারতী গ্রন্থনবিভাগ, কলকাতা, ১৪০০ সং, পৃ. ১৭৯-৮১ বিবাহিত জীবনে ভবতারিণীর নামকরণ হয়েছিল মৃণালিনী দেবী (১৮৭৩–১৯০২ )। রবীন্দ্রনাথ ও মৃণালিনীর সন্তান ছিলেন পাঁচ জন: মাধুরীলতা (১৮৮৬–১৯১৮), রথীন্দ্রনাথ (১৮৮৮–১৯৬১), রেণুকা (১৮৯১–১৯০৩), মীরা (১৮৯৪–১৯৬৯) এবং শমীন্দ্রনাথ (১৮৯৬–১৯০৭)। এঁদের মধ্যে অতি অল্প বয়সেই রেণুকা ও শমীন্দ্রনাথের মৃত্যু ঘটে। thumb|220px|[[শিলাইদহ|শিলাইদহ কুঠিবাড়ি, বর্তমান চিত্র]] ১৮৯১ সাল থেকে পিতার আদেশে নদিয়া (নদিয়ার উক্ত অংশটি অধুনা বাংলাদেশের কুষ্টিয়া জেলা), পাবনা ও রাজশাহী জেলা এবং উড়িষ্যার জমিদারিগুলির তদারকি শুরু করেন রবীন্দ্রনাথ।''শিলাইদহে রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', প্রমথনাথ বিশী, মিত্র ও ঘোষ পাবলিশার্স প্রাঃ লিঃ, কলকাতা, ১৩৯৫ সংস্করণ, পৃ. ১৮ কুষ্টিয়ার শিলাইদহের কুঠিবাড়িতে রবীন্দ্রনাথ দীর্ঘ সময় অতিবাহিত করেছিলেন। জমিদার রবীন্দ্রনাথ শিলাইদহে "পদ্মা" নামে একটি বিলাসবহুল পারিবারিক বজরায় চড়ে প্রজাবর্গের কাছে খাজনা আদায় ও আশীর্বাদ প্রার্থনা করতে যেতেন। গ্রামবাসীরাও তাঁর সম্মানে ভোজসভার আয়োজন করত। ১৮৯০ সালে রবীন্দ্রনাথের অপর বিখ্যাত কাব্যগ্রন্থ মানসী প্রকাশিত হয়। কুড়ি থেকে ত্রিশ বছর বয়সের মধ্যে তাঁর আরও কয়েকটি উল্লেখযোগ্য কাব্যগ্রন্থ ও গীতিসংকলন প্রকাশিত হয়েছিল। এগুলি হলো প্রভাতসংগীত, শৈশবসঙ্গীত, রবিচ্ছায়া, কড়ি ও কোমল ইত্যাদি। ১৮৯১ থেকে ১৮৯৫ সাল পর্যন্ত নিজের সম্পাদিত সাধনা পত্রিকায় রবীন্দ্রনাথের বেশ কিছু উৎকৃষ্ট রচনা প্রকাশিত হয়। তাঁর সাহিত্যজীবনের এই পর্যায়টি তাই "সাধনা পর্যায়" নামে পরিচিত। রবীন্দ্রনাথের গল্পগুচ্ছ গ্রন্থের প্রথম চুরাশিটি গল্পের অর্ধেকই এই পর্যায়ের রচনা। এই ছোটগল্পগুলিতে তিনি বাংলার গ্রামীণ জনজীবনের এক আবেগময় ও শ্লেষাত্মক চিত্র এঁকেছিলেন। মধ্য জীবন (১৯০১–১৯৩২) thumb|right|alt=Black-and-white photograph of a bearded middle-aged man dressed in dark robes. He is seated on the floor of an elegantly appointed room and is in front of a plush sofa; he gazes fixedly away to the right, away from the camera.| ১৯১২ সালে হ্যাম্পস্টেডে রবীন্দ্রনাথ; বন্ধু উইলিয়াম রোদেনস্টাইনের শিশুপুত্র জন রোদেনস্টাইন কর্তৃক গৃহীত ফটোগ্রাফ। ১৯০১ সালে রবীন্দ্রনাথ সপরিবারে শিলাইদহ ছেড়ে চলে আসেন বীরভূম জেলার বোলপুর শহরের উপকণ্ঠে শান্তিনিকেতনে।''রবীন্দ্রজীবনকথা'', পৃ. ৫৬-৫৭ এখানে দেবেন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর ১৮৮৮ সালে একটি আশ্রম ও ১৮৯১ সালে একটি ব্রহ্মমন্দির প্রতিষ্ঠা করেছিলেন।"শান্তিনিকেতন", প্রভাতকুমার মুখোপাধ্যায়, ভারতকোষ, পঞ্চম খণ্ড, পৃ. ৪৭৮-৭৯ আশ্রমের আম্রকুঞ্জ উদ্যানে একটি গ্রন্থাগার নিয়ে রবীন্দ্রনাথ চালু করলেন "ব্রহ্মবিদ্যালয়" বা "ব্রহ্মচর্যাশ্র" নামে একটি পরীক্ষামূলক স্কুল। ১৯০২ সালের ২৩ সেপ্টেম্বর মাত্র ত্রিশ বছর বয়সে কবিপত্নী মৃণালিনী দেবী মারা যান।''রবীন্দ্রজীবনকথা'', পৃ. ৫৯-৬০ এরপর ১৯০৩ সালের ১৯ সেপ্টেম্বর কন্যা রেণুকা,রবীন্দ্রজীবনকথা, পৃ. ১৯৩ ১৯০৫ সালের ১৯ জানুয়ারি পিতা দেবেন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর''রবীন্দ্রজীবনকথা'', পৃ. ১৯৪ ও ১৯০৭ সালের ২৩ নভেম্বর কনিষ্ঠ পুত্র শমীন্দ্রনাথের মৃত্যু হয়। এসবের মধ্যেই ১৯০৫ সালে রবীন্দ্রনাথ বঙ্গভঙ্গ-বিরোধী স্বদেশী আন্দোলনের সঙ্গে জড়িয়ে পড়েছিলেন।''রবীন্দ্রজীবনকথা'', পৃ. ৬৩-৬৬ ১৯০৬ সালে রবীন্দ্রনাথ তাঁর জ্যেষ্ঠপুত্র রথীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরকে মার্কিন যুক্তরাষ্ট্রে পাঠান আধুনিক কৃষি ও গোপালন বিদ্যা শেখার জন্য।''রবীন্দ্রজীবনকথা'', পৃ. ৬৭ ও ১৯৪ ১৯০৭ সালে কনিষ্ঠা জামাতা নগেন্দ্রনাথ গঙ্গোপাধ্যায়কেও কৃষিবিজ্ঞান শেখার জন্য মার্কিন যুক্তরাষ্ট্রে পাঠিয়েছিলেন রবীন্দ্রনাথ।''রবীন্দ্রজীবনকথা'', পৃ. ৬৯ এই সময় শান্তিনিকেতনের ব্রহ্মবিদ্যালয়ে অর্থসংকট তীব্র হয়ে ওঠে। পাশাপাশি পুত্র ও জামাতার বিদেশে পড়াশোনার ব্যয়ভারও রবীন্দ্রনাথকে বহন করতে হয়। এমতাবস্থায় রবীন্দ্রনাথ স্ত্রীর গয়না ও পুরীর বসতবাড়িটি বিক্রি করে দিতে বাধ্য হন। ইতোমধ্যেই অবশ্য বাংলা ও বহির্বঙ্গে রবীন্দ্রনাথের কবিখ্যাতি ছড়িয়ে পড়েছিল। ১৯০১ সালে নৈবেদ্য ও ১৯০৬ সালে খেয়া কাব্যগ্রন্থের পর ১৯১০ সালে তাঁর বিখ্যাত কাব্যগ্রন্থ গীতাঞ্জলি প্রকাশিত হয়।''রবীন্দ্রজীবনকথা'', পৃ. ২০২-০৪ ১৯১৩ সালে গীতাঞ্জলি (ইংরেজি অনুবাদ, ১৯১২) কাব্যগ্রন্থের ইংরেজি অনুবাদের জন্য সুইডিশ অ্যাকাডেমি রবীন্দ্রনাথকে সাহিত্যে নোবেল পুরস্কার প্রদান করে। ১৯১৫ সালে ব্রিটিশ সরকার তাঁকে 'স্যার' উপাধি (নাইটহুড) দেয়।Rabindranath Tagore - Calcuttaweb ১৯২১ সালে শান্তিনিকেতনের অদূরে সুরুল গ্রামে মার্কিন কৃষি-অর্থনীতিবিদ লেনার্ড নাইট এলমহার্স্ট, রথীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর এবং শান্তিনিকেতনের আরও কয়েকজন শিক্ষক ও ছাত্রের সহায়তায় রবীন্দ্রনাথ "পল্লীসংগঠন কেন্দ্র" নামে একটি সংস্থা প্রতিষ্ঠা করেন।''শ্রীনিকেতনের গোড়ার কথা'', সত্যদাস চক্রবর্তী, সুবর্ণরেখা, কলকাতা, ২০০১, পৃ. ২-১২ এই সংস্থার উদ্দেশ্য ছিল কৃষির উন্নতিসাধন, ম্যালেরিয়া ইত্যাদি রোগ নিবারণ, সমবায় প্রথায় ধর্মগোলা স্থাপন, চিকিৎসার সুব্যবস্থা এবং সাধারণ গ্রামবাসীদের মধ্যে স্বাস্থ্যসচেতনতা বৃদ্ধি করা। ১৯২৩ সালে রবীন্দ্রনাথ এই সংস্থার নাম পরিবর্তন করে রাখেন "শ্রীনিকেতন"।অনাথনাথ দাস, শান্তিনিকেতন ও শ্রীনিকেতন: সংক্ষিপ্ত পরিচয়, আনন্দ পাবলিশার্স প্রাইভেট লিমিটেড, কলকাতা, ১৯৮৮, পৃ. ৫৩ শ্রীনিকেতন ছিল মহাত্মা গান্ধীর প্রতীক ও প্রতিবাদসর্বস্ব স্বরাজ আন্দোলনের একটি বিকল্প ব্যবস্থা। উল্লেখ্য, রবীন্দ্রনাথ, গান্ধীর আন্দোলনের পন্থা-বিরোধী ছিলেন। পরবর্তীকালে দেশ ও বিদেশের একাধিক বিশেষজ্ঞ, দাতা ও অন্যান্য পদাধিকারীরা শ্রীনিকেতনের জন্য আর্থিক ও অন্যান্য সাহায্য পাঠিয়েছিলেন। ১৯৩০-এর দশকের প্রথম ভাগে একাধিক বক্তৃতা, গান ও কবিতায় রবীন্দ্রনাথ ভারতীয় সমাজের বর্ণাশ্রম প্রথা ও অস্পৃশ্যতার তীব্র সমালোচনা করেছিলেন। শেষ জীবন (১৯৩২-১৯৪১) thumb|right|alt=An old bearded man garbed in a dark mantle is reading from a slim book perched in his hands. He is sitting at a dark-toned desk cleared of everything but a neat stack of papers at left; in the background is a light-coloured curtain.|১৯৩০ সালে বার্লিনে রবীন্দ্রনাথ জীবনের শেষ দশকে (১৯৩২-১৯৪১) রবীন্দ্রনাথের মোট পঞ্চাশটি গ্রন্থ প্রকাশিত হয়।''রবীন্দ্রজীবনকথা'', পৃ. ২০৬-০৮ তাঁর এই সময়কার কাব্যগ্রন্থগুলির মধ্যে বিশেষভাবে উল্লেখযোগ্য পুনশ্চ (১৯৩২), শেষ সপ্তক (১৯৩৫), শ্যামলী ও পত্রপুট (১৯৩৬) – এই গদ্যকবিতা সংকলন তিনটি। জীবনের এই পর্বে সাহিত্যের নানা শাখায় পরীক্ষা-নিরীক্ষা চালিয়েছিলেন রবীন্দ্রনাথ। তাঁর এই পরীক্ষা-নিরীক্ষার ফসল হলো তাঁর একাধিক গদ্যগীতিকা ও নৃত্যনাট্য চিত্রাঙ্গদা (১৯৩৬; চিত্রাঙ্গদা (১৮৯২) কাব্যনাট্যের নৃত্যাভিনয়-উপযোগী রূপ) "Chitra at Project Gutenberg", শ্যামা (১৯৩৯) ও চণ্ডালিকা (১৯৩৯) নৃত্যনাট্যত্রয়ী।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ২৭ এছাড়া রবীন্দ্রনাথ তাঁর শেষ তিনটি উপন্যাসও (দুই বোন (১৯৩৩), মালঞ্চ (১৯৩৪) ও চার অধ্যায় (১৯৩৪)) এই পর্বে রচনা করেছিলেন। তাঁর অধিকাংশ ছবি জীবনের এই পর্বেই আঁকা। এর সঙ্গে সঙ্গে জীবনের শেষ বছরগুলিতে বিজ্ঞান বিষয়ে আগ্রহী হয়ে উঠেছিলেন রবীন্দ্রনাথ। ১৯৩৭ সালে প্রকাশিত হয় তাঁর বিজ্ঞান-বিষয়ক প্রবন্ধ সংকলন বিশ্বপরিচয়।''বাঙ্গালা সাহিত্যের ইতিহাস'', চতুর্থ খণ্ড, পৃ. ৪১৫ এই গ্রন্থে তিনি জ্যোতির্বিজ্ঞানের আধুনিকতম সিদ্ধান্তগুলি সরল বাংলা গদ্যে লিপিবদ্ধ করেছিলেন। পদার্থবিদ্যা ও জ্যোতির্বিজ্ঞান সম্পর্কে তাঁর অর্জিত জ্ঞানের প্রভাব পরিলক্ষিত হয় তাঁর কাব্যেও।''রবীন্দ্রকল্পনায় বিজ্ঞানের অধিকার'', ড. ক্ষুদিরাম দাস, আনন্দ পাবলিশার্স, কলকাতা, ১৯৮৪, পৃ. ৪-৫ সে (১৯৩৭), তিন সঙ্গী (১৯৪০) ও গল্পসল্প (১৯৪১) গল্পসংকলন তিনটিতে তাঁর বিজ্ঞানী চরিত্র-কেন্দ্রিক একাধিক গল্প সংকলিত হয়েছে। জীবনের এই পর্বে ধর্মীয় গোঁড়ামি ও কুসংস্কারের বিরুদ্ধে তীব্রতম প্রতিক্রিয়া জানিয়েছিলেন রবীন্দ্রনাথ। ১৯৩৪ সালে ব্রিটিশ বিহার প্রদেশে ভূমিকম্পে শতাধিক মানুষের মৃত্যুকে গান্ধীজি "ঈশ্বরের রোষ" বলে অভিহিত করলে, রবীন্দ্রনাথ গান্ধীজির এহেন বক্তব্যকে অবৈজ্ঞানিক বলে চিহ্নিত করেন এবং প্রকাশ্যে তাঁর সমালোচনা করেন। কলকাতার সাধারণ মানুষের আর্থিক দুরবস্থা ও ব্রিটিশ বাংলা প্রদেশের দ্রুত আর্থসামাজিক অবক্ষয় তাঁকে বিশেষভাবে বিচলিত করে তুলেছিল। গদ্যছন্দে রচিত একটি শত-পংক্তির কবিতায় তিনি এই ঘটনা চিত্রায়িতও করেছিলেন। জীবনের শেষ চার বছর ছিল তাঁর ধারাবাহিক শারীরিক অসুস্থতার সময়। এই সময়ের মধ্যে দুইবার অত্যন্ত অসুস্থ অবস্থায় শয্যাশায়ী থাকতে হয়েছিল তাঁকে। ১৯৩৭ সালে একবার অচৈতন্য হয়ে গিয়ে আশঙ্কাজনক অবস্থা হয়েছিল কবির। সেবার সেরে উঠলেও ১৯৪০ সালে অসুস্থ হওয়ার পর আর তিনি সেরে উঠতে পারেননি। এই সময়পর্বে রচিত রবীন্দ্রনাথের কবিতাগুলি ছিল মৃত্যুচেতনাকে কেন্দ্র করে সৃজিত কিছু অবিস্মরণীয় পংক্তিমালা। মৃত্যুর সাত দিন আগে পর্যন্ত রবীন্দ্রনাথ সৃষ্টিশীল ছিলেন। দীর্ঘ রোগভোগের পর ১৯৪১ সালে জোড়াসাঁকোর বাসভবনেই শেষ নিঃশ্বাস ত্যাগ করেন রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর। বিশ্বভ্রমণ thumb|alt=A moustached man in a lounge suit and necktie (left) sits next to a white-haired, bearded man dressed in robes (right). Both look toward the camera.|আইনস্টাইনের সঙ্গে, ১৯৩০ রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর মোট বারো বার বিশ্বভ্রমণে বেরিয়েছিলেন।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ২০-২২ ১৮৭৮ থেকে ১৯৩২ সালের মধ্যে তিনি পাঁচটি মহাদেশের ত্রিশটিরও বেশি দেশ ভ্রমণ করেন।Dutta & Robinson 1995, pp. 374–376 প্রথম জীবনে দুই বার (১৮৭৮ ও ১৮৯০ সালে) তিনি ইংল্যান্ডে গিয়েছিলেন। ১৯১২ সালে ব্যক্তিগত চিকিৎসার জন্য তৃতীয়বার ইংল্যান্ডে গিয়ে ইয়েটস প্রমুখ কয়েকজন ইংরেজ কবি ও বুদ্ধিজীবীদের কাছে সদ্যরচিত গীতাঞ্জলি কাব্যের ইংরেজি অনুবাদ পাঠ করে শোনান। কবিতাগুলি শুনে তাঁরাও মুগ্ধ হয়েছিলেন। ইয়েটস স্বয়ং উক্ত কাব্যের ইংরেজি অনুবাদের ভূমিকাটি লিখে দিয়েছিলেন।Dutta & Robinson 1995, pp. 178–179 এই ভ্রমণের সময়েই "দীনবন্ধু" চার্লস ফ্রিয়ার অ্যান্ড্রুজের সঙ্গে রবীন্দ্রনাথের পরিচয় ঘটে।Chakravarty 1961, pp. 1–2 ১৯১৩ সালে সুইডিশ অ্যাকাডেমি তাঁকে নোবেল পুরস্কারে সম্মানিত করে। ১৯১৬-১৭ সালে জাপান ও মার্কিন যুক্তরাষ্ট্রে গিয়ে রবীন্দ্রনাথ সাম্রাজ্যবাদ ও উগ্র জাতীয়তাবাদের বিরুদ্ধে কতকগুলি বক্তৃতা দেন। Dutta & Robinson 1995, p. 206 এই বক্তৃতাগুলি সংকলিত হয় তাঁর ন্যাশনালিজম (১৯১৭) গ্রন্থে।"Tagore's Works - A Chronology: 1878-1941", The Calcutta Municipal Gazette: Tagore Memorial Special Suppelement, Calcutta Municipal Corporation, 2006 edition, Kolkata, p. 146 তবে জাতীয়তাবাদ সম্পর্কে রবীন্দ্রনাথের বিরূপ মতামত উক্ত দুই দেশে সেই সফরকালে প্রত্যাখ্যাত হয়েছিল। ১৯২০-২১ সাল নাগাদ আবার ইউরোপ ও মার্কিন যুক্তরাষ্ট্র সফরে যান কবি। এই সফরের সময় পাশ্চাত্য দেশগুলিতে তিনি সংবর্ধিত হয়েছিলেন। ১৯২৪ সালে রবীন্দ্রনাথ যান চীন সফরে। এরপর চীন থেকে জাপানে গিয়ে সেখানেও জাতীয়তাবাদবিরোধী বক্তৃতা দেন কবি। ১৯২৪ সালের শেষের দিকে পেরু সরকারের আমন্ত্রণে সেদেশে যাওয়ার পথে আর্জেন্টিনায় অসুস্থ হয়ে কবি ভিক্টোরিয়া ওকাম্পোর আতিথ্যে তিন মাস কাটান।Dutta & Robinson 1995, p. 256 স্বাস্থ্যের কারণে পেরু ভ্রমণ তিনি স্থগিত করে দেন।''রবীন্দ্রজীবনকথা'', পৃ. ১২৭ পরে পেরু ও মেক্সিকো উভয় দেশের সরকারই বিশ্বভারতীকে ১,০০,০০০ মার্কিন ডলার অর্থসাহায্য প্রদান করেছিল।Dutta & Robinson 1995, p. 253 ১৯২৬ সালে বেনিতো মুসোলিনির আমন্ত্রণে ইতালি সফরে গিয়েছিলেন রবীন্দ্রনাথ।Dutta & Robinson 1995, p. 267 প্রথমে মুসোলিনির আতিথেয়তায় মুগ্ধ হলেও, পরে লোকমুখে তাঁর স্বৈরাচারের কথা জানতে পেরে, মুসোলিনির কাজকর্মের সমালোচনা করেন কবি। এর ফলে উভয়ের মধ্যে বন্ধুত্বপূর্ণ সম্পর্কে ছেদ পড়ে।Dutta & Robinson 1995, pp. 270–271 এরপর রবীন্দ্রনাথ গ্রিস, তুরস্ক ও মিশর ভ্রমণ করে ভারতে ফিরে আসেন। thumb|left|alt=Group shot of dozens of people assembled at the entrance of an imposing building; two columns in view. All subjects face the camera. All but two are dressed in lounge suits: a woman at front-center wears light-coloured Persian garb; the man to her left, first row, wears a white beard and dark-coloured oriental cap and robes.|তেহরানের [[ইরানের মজলিশ|মজলিশে, ১৯৩২ ]] ১৯২৭ সালে সুনীতিকুমার চট্টোপাধ্যায়সহ চার সঙ্গীকে নিয়ে রবীন্দ্রনাথ গিয়েছিলেন দক্ষিণ-পূর্ব এশিয়া সফরে। এই সময় তিনি ভ্রমণ করেন বালি, জাভা, কুয়ালালামপুর, মালাক্কা, পেনাং, সিয়াম ও সিঙ্গাপুর।Chakravarty 1961, p. 1 ১৯৩০ সালে কবি শেষবার ইংল্যান্ডে যান অক্সফোর্ডে হিবার্ট বক্তৃতা দেওয়ার জন্য। এরপর তিনি ভ্রমণ করেন ফ্রান্স, জার্মানি, সুইজারল্যান্ড, সোভিয়েত রাশিয়া ও মার্কিন যুক্তরাষ্ট্র।Dutta & Robinson 1995, pp. 289–292Dutta & Robinson 1995, pp. 303–304Dutta & Robinson 1995, pp. 292–293 ১৯৩২ সালে ইরাক ও পারস্য ভ্রমণে গিয়েছিলেন কবি। এরপর ১৯৩৪ সালে সিংহলে যান রবীন্দ্রনাথ। এটিই ছিল তাঁর সর্বশেষ বিদেশ সফর।Chakravarty 1961, p. 2Dutta & Robinson 1995, p. 315 রবীন্দ্রনাথ যেসকল বইতে তাঁর বিদেশ ভ্রমণের অভিজ্ঞতাগুলি লিপিবদ্ধ করে রাখেন সেগুলি হল: য়ুরোপ-প্রবাসীর পত্র (১৮৮১), য়ুরোপ-যাত্রীর ডায়ারি (১৮৯১, ১৮৯৩), জাপান-যাত্রী (১৯১৯), যাত্রী (পশ্চিম-যাত্রীর ডায়ারি ও জাভা-যাত্রীর পত্র, ১৯২৯), রাশিয়ার চিঠি (১৯৩১), পারস্যে (১৯৩৬) ও পথের সঞ্চয় (১৯৩৯)। ব্যাপক বিশ্বভ্রমণের ফলে রবীন্দ্রনাথ তাঁর সমসাময়িক অরিঁ বের্গসঁ, আলবার্ট আইনস্টাইন, রবার্ট ফ্রস্ট, টমাস মান, জর্জ বার্নার্ড শ, এইচ জি ওয়েলস, রোম্যাঁ রোলাঁ প্রমুখ বিশিষ্ট ব্যক্তিবর্গের সঙ্গে সাক্ষাতের সুযোগ পেয়েছিলেন।Chakravarty 1961, p. 99Chakravarty 1961, pp. 100–103 জীবনের একেবারে শেষপর্বে পারস্য, ইরাক ও সিংহল ভ্রমণের সময় মানুষের পারস্পরিক ভেদাভেদ ও জাতীয়তাবাদ সম্পর্কে তাঁর বিতৃষ্ণা আরও তীব্র হয়েছিল মাত্র।Dutta & Robinson 1995, p. 317 অন্যদিকে বিশ্বপরিক্রমার ফলে ভারতের বাইরে নিজের রচনাকে পরিচিত করে তোলার এবং বহির্বিশ্বের সঙ্গে রাজনৈতিক মতবিনিময়ের সুযোগও পেয়েছিলেন তিনি। সৃষ্টিকর্ম রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর ছিলেন মূলত এক কবি। মাত্র আট বছর বয়সে তিনি কাব্যরচনা শুরু করেন। তাঁর প্রকাশিত মৌলিক কাব্যগ্রন্থের সংখ্যা ৫২। তবে বাঙালি সমাজে তাঁর জনপ্রিয়তা প্রধানত সংগীতস্রষ্টা হিসেবে। রবীন্দ্রনাথ প্রায় দুই হাজার গান লিখেছিলেন। কবিতা ও গান ছাড়াও তিনি ১৩টি উপন্যাস, ৯৫টি ছোটগল্প, ৩৬টি প্রবন্ধ ও গদ্যগ্রন্থ এবং ৩৮টি নাটক রচনা করেছিলেন। রবীন্দ্রনাথের সমগ্র রচনা রবীন্দ্র রচনাবলী নামে ৩২ খণ্ডে প্রকাশিত হয়েছে। এছাড়া তাঁর সামগ্রিক চিঠিপত্র উনিশ খণ্ডে প্রকাশিত হয়েছে। তাঁর প্রবর্তিত নৃত্যশৈলী "রবীন্দ্রনৃত্য" নামে পরিচিত।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ৩৭-৩৮ কবিতা thumb|left|alt=Three-verse handwritten composition; each verse has original Bengali with English-language translation below: "My fancies are fireflies: specks of living light twinkling in the dark. The same voice murmurs in these desultory lines, which is born in wayside pansies letting hasty glances pass by. The butterfly does not count years but moments, and therefore has enough time."|220px| কবির হস্তাক্ষরে কবিতা, হাঙ্গেরিতে লিখিত, ১৯২৬: বাংলা ও ইংরেজিতে রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর প্রথম জীবনে ছিলেন বিহারীলাল চক্রবর্তীর (১৮৩৫-১৮৯৪) অনুসারী কবি।"বিহারীলাল ও রবীন্দ্রনাথ", অলোক রায় সম্পাদিত বিহারীলাল চক্রবর্তীর সারদামঙ্গল ও সাধের আসন, পৃ. ৫৫-৫৬ তাঁর কবিকাহিনী, বনফুল ও ভগ্নহৃদয় কাব্য তিনটিতে বিহারীলালের প্রভাব সুস্পষ্ট।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ২৩-২৪ সন্ধ্যাসংগীত কাব্যগ্রন্থ থেকে রবীন্দ্রনাথ নিজের বক্তব্য প্রকাশ করতে শুরু করেন। এই পর্বের সন্ধ্যাসংগীত, প্রভাতসংগীত, ছবি ও গান ও কড়ি ও কোমল কাব্যগ্রন্থের মূল বিষয়বস্তু ছিল মানব হৃদয়ের বিষণ্ণতা, আনন্দ, মর্ত্যপ্রীতি ও মানবপ্রেম। ১৮৯০ সালে প্রকাশিত মানসী এবং তার পর প্রকাশিত সোনার তরী (১৮৯৪), চিত্রা (১৮৯৬), চৈতালি (১৮৯৬), কল্পনা (১৯০০) ও ক্ষণিকা (১৯০০) কাব্যগ্রন্থে ফুটে উঠেছে রবীন্দ্রনাথের প্রেম ও সৌন্দর্য সম্পর্কিত রোম্যান্টিক ভাবনা। ১৯০১ সালে ব্রহ্মচর্যাশ্রম প্রতিষ্ঠার পর রবীন্দ্রনাথের কবিতায় আধ্যাত্মিক চিন্তার প্রাধান্য লক্ষিত হয়। এই চিন্তা ধরা পড়েছে নৈবেদ্য (১৯০১), খেয়া (১৯০৬), গীতাঞ্জলি (১৯১০), গীতিমাল্য (১৯১৪) ও গীতালি (১৯১৪) কাব্যগ্রন্থে। ১৯১৫ সালে প্রথম বিশ্বযুদ্ধের সূচনা ঘটলে বলাকা (১৯১৬) কাব্যে রবীন্দ্রনাথের কবিতায় আধ্যাত্মিক চিন্তার পরিবর্তে আবার মর্ত্যজীবন সম্পর্কে আগ্রহ ফুটে ওঠে। পলাতকা (১৯১৮) কাব্যে গল্প-কবিতার আকারে তিনি নারীজীবনের সমসাময়িক সমস্যাগুলি তুলে ধরেন। পূরবী (১৯২৫) ও মহুয়া (১৯২৯) কাব্যগ্রন্থে রবীন্দ্রনাথ আবার প্রেমকে উপজীব্য করেন। এরপর পুনশ্চ (১৯৩২), শেষ সপ্তক (১৯৩৫), পত্রপুট (১৯৩৬) ও শ্যামলী (১৯৩৬) নামে চারটি গদ্যকাব্য প্রকাশিত হয়। জীবনের শেষ দশকে কবিতার আঙ্গিক ও বিষয়বস্তু নিয়ে কয়েকটি নতুন পরীক্ষানিরীক্ষা চালিয়েছিলেন রবীন্দ্রনাথ। এই সময়কার রোগশয্যায় (১৯৪০), আরোগ্য (১৯৪১), জন্মদিনে (১৯৪১) ও শেষ লেখা (১৯৪১, মরণোত্তর প্রকাশিত) কাব্যে মৃত্যু ও মর্ত্যপ্রীতিকে একটি নতুন আঙ্গিকে পরিস্ফুট করেছিলেন তিনি। শেষ কবিতা "তোমার সৃষ্টির পথ" মৃত্যুর আট দিন আগে মৌখিকভাবে রচনা করেছিলেন রবীন্দ্রনাথ। রবীন্দ্রনাথের কবিতায় মধ্যযুগীয় বৈষ্ণব পদাবলি, উপনিষদ্‌, কবীরের দোঁহাবলি, লালনের বাউল গান ও রামপ্রসাদ সেনের শাক্ত পদাবলি সাহিত্যের প্রভাব লক্ষিত হয়।Roy 1977, p. 201Stewart & Twichell 2003, p. 94Urban 2001, p. 18 তবে প্রাচীন সাহিত্যের দুরূহতার পরিবর্তে তিনি এক সহজ ও সরস কাব্যরচনার আঙ্গিক গ্রহণ করেছিলেন। আবার ১৯৩০-এর দশকে কিছু পরীক্ষামূলক লেখালেখির মাধ্যমে বাংলা সাহিত্যে আধুনিকতা ও বাস্তবতাবোধের প্রাথমিক আবির্ভাব প্রসঙ্গে নিজ প্রতিক্রিয়াও ব্যক্ত করেছিলেন কবি।Dutta & Robinson 1995, p. 281 বহির্বিশ্বে তাঁর সর্বাপেক্ষা সুপরিচিত কাব্যগ্রন্থটি হল গীতাঞ্জলি। এ বইটির জন্যই তিনি সাহিত্যে নোবেল পুরস্কার লাভ করেছিলেন।Stewart & Twichell 2003, pp. 95–96 নোবেল ফাউন্ডেশন তাঁর এই কাব্যগ্রন্থটিকে বর্ণনা করেছিল একটি "গভীরভাবে সংবেদনশীল, উজ্জ্বল ও সুন্দর কাব্যগ্রন্থ" রূপে। ছোটগল্প [[চিত্র:The Hero Illustration.jpg|thumb|right|alt=Ink illustration of a tousled-haired boy seated outside and holding a lance-stick and playing with a wheeled red toy horse; in the background, a large blue palanquin and tackle with a carrying pole projecting out of it. |220px| ১৯১৩ সালে ম্যাকমিলান প্রকাশিত দ্য ক্রেসেন্ট মুন (শিশু ভোলানাথ) অনুবাদগ্রন্থের দ্য হিরো (বীরপুরুষ) আখ্যানকবিতার নন্দলাল বসুকৃত অলংকরণ]] রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর ছিলেন বাংলা সাহিত্যের প্রথম সার্থক ছোটগল্পকার।''বাংলা সাহিত্য পরিচয়'', ড. পার্থ চট্টোপাধ্যায়, তুলসী প্রকাশনী, কলকাতা, ২০০৮, পৃ. ৫১২''ছোটগল্পের কথা'', ভূদেব চৌধুরী, পশ্চিমবঙ্গ বাংলা আকাদেমি, কলকাতা, পৃ. ২০০০ মুদ্রণ, পৃ. ৫৬ মূলত হিতবাদী, সাধনা, ভারতী, সবুজ পত্র প্রভৃতি মাসিক পত্রিকাগুলির চাহিদা মেটাতে তিনি তাঁর ছোটগল্পগুলি রচনা করেছিলেন।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ৩০-৩১ এই গল্পগুলির উচ্চ সাহিত্যমূল্য-সম্পন্ন। রবীন্দ্রনাথের জীবনের "সাধনা" পর্বটি (১৮৯১–৯৫) ছিল সর্বাপেক্ষা সৃষ্টিশীল পর্যায়। তাঁর গল্পগুচ্ছ গল্পসংকলনের প্রথম তিন খণ্ডের চুরাশিটি গল্পের অর্ধেকই রচিত হয় এই সময়কালের মধ্যে। গল্পগুচ্ছ সংকলনের অন্য গল্পগুলির অনেকগুলিই রচিত হয়েছিল রবীন্দ্রজীবনের সবুজ পত্র পর্বে (১৯১৪–১৭; প্রমথ চৌধুরী সম্পাদিত পত্রিকার নামানুসারে) তাঁর উল্লেখযোগ্য কয়েকটি গল্প হল "কঙ্কাল", "নিশীথে", "মণিহারা", "ক্ষুধিত পাষাণ", "স্ত্রীর পত্র", "নষ্টনীড়", "কাবুলিওয়ালা", "হৈমন্তী", "দেনাপাওনা", "মুসলমানীর গল্প" ইত্যাদি। শেষ জীবনে রবীন্দ্রনাথ লিপিকা, সে ও তিনসঙ্গী গল্পগ্রন্থে নতুন আঙ্গিকে গল্পরচনা করেছিলেন।''ছোটগল্পের কথা'', পৃ. ৬৪-৬৫ রবীন্দ্রনাথ তাঁর গল্পে পারিপার্শ্বিক ঘটনাবলি বা আধুনিক ধ্যানধারণা সম্পর্কে মতামত প্রকাশ করতেন। কখনও তিনি মনস্তাত্ত্বিক দ্বন্দ্বের বৌদ্ধিক বিশ্লেষণকেই গল্পে বেশি প্রাধান্য দিতেন। রবীন্দ্রনাথের একাধিক ছোটগল্প অবলম্বনে চলচ্চিত্র, নাটক ও টেলিভিশন অনুষ্ঠান নির্মিত হয়েছে। তাঁর গল্পের কয়েকটি উল্লেখযোগ্য চলচ্চিত্রায়ণ হল সত্যজিৎ রায় পরিচালিত তিন কন্যা ("মনিহারা", "পোস্টমাস্টার" ও "সমাপ্তি" অবলম্বনে)সত্যজিৎ রায়: তথ্যপঞ্জি, দেবাশিষ মুখোপাধ্যায়, সৃষ্টি প্রকাশন, ২০০১, পৃ. ২৪-২৫ ও চারুলতা ("নষ্টনীড়" অবলম্বনে) সত্যজিৎ রায়: তথ্যপঞ্জি, পৃ. ২৬, তপন সিংহ পরিচালিত অতিথি, কাবুলিওয়ালা ও ক্ষুধিত পাষাণপশ্চিমবঙ্গ, অগস্ট-সেপ্টেম্বর ১৯৯৯ সংখ্যা, তথ্য ও সংস্কৃতি বিভাগ, পশ্চিমবঙ্গ সরকার, পৃ. ২১৮, পূর্ণেন্দু পত্রী পরিচালিত স্ত্রীর পত্রসংসদ বাঙালি চরিতাভিধান, দ্বিতীয় খণ্ড, অঞ্জলি বসু সম্পাদিত, সাহিত্য সংসদ, কলকাতা, ২০০৪, পৃ. ১৮৫ ইত্যাদি। উপন্যাস thumb|left|alt=Black-and-white close-up photograph of a piece of wood boldly painted in unmixed solid strokes of black and white in a stylized semblance to "ra" and "tha" from the Bengali syllabary.|220px| কাঠের সিলে খোদিত রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরের নামের আদ্যক্ষরদ্বয় ("র-ঠ")। প্রাচীন [[হাইদা খোদাই লিপির সঙ্গে এর শৈলীগত মিল লক্ষণীয়। রবীন্দ্রনাথ প্রায়ই তাঁর পাণ্ডুলিপিগুলিতে এই ধরণের নকশা অঙ্কন করতেন। ]] রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর মোট তেরোটি উপন্যাস রচনা করেছিলেন। এগুলি হল: বৌ-ঠাকুরাণীর হাট (১৮৮৩), রাজর্ষি (১৮৮৭), চোখের বালি (১৯০৩), নৌকাডুবি (১৯০৬), প্রজাপতির নির্বন্ধ (১৯০৮), গোরা (১৯১০), ঘরে বাইরে (১৯১৬), চতুরঙ্গ (১৯১৬), যোগাযোগ (১৯২৯), শেষের কবিতা (১৯২৯), দুই বোন (১৯৩৩), মালঞ্চ (১৯৩৪) ও চার অধ্যায় (১৯৩৪)। বৌ-ঠাকুরাণীর হাট ও রাজর্ষি ঐতিহাসিক উপন্যাস। এদুটি রবীন্দ্রনাথের প্রথম উপন্যাস রচনার প্রচেষ্টা। এরপর থেকে ছোটগল্পের মতো তাঁর উপন্যাসগুলিও মাসিকপত্রের চাহিদা অনুযায়ী নবপর্যায় বঙ্গদর্শন, প্রবাসী, সবুজ পত্র, বিচিত্রা প্রভৃতি পত্রিকায় ধারাবাহিকভাবে প্রকাশিত হয়। চোখের বালি উপন্যাসে দেখানো হয়েছে সমসাময়িককালে বিধবাদের জীবনের নানা সমস্যা। নৌকাডুবি উপন্যাসটি আবার লেখা হয়েছে জটিল পারিবারিক সমস্যাগুলিকে কেন্দ্র করে। গোরা রবীন্দ্রনাথের শ্রেষ্ঠ উপন্যাস। এই উপন্যাসে দেখানো হয়েছে ঊনবিংশ শতাব্দীর শেষার্ধের হিন্দু ও ব্রাহ্মসমাজের সংঘাত ও ভারতের তদানীন্তন সামাজিক ও রাজনৈতিক সমস্যাগুলি। ঘরে বাইরে উপন্যাসের বিষয়বস্তু ১৯০৫ সালের বঙ্গভঙ্গ-বিরোধী আন্দোলনের প্রেক্ষাপটে নারী ও পুরুষের সম্পর্কের জটিলতা। স্বামী-স্ত্রীর সম্পর্কের জটিলতা আরও সূক্ষ্মভাবে উঠে এসেছে তাঁর পরবর্তী যোগাযোগ উপন্যাসেও। চতুরঙ্গ উপন্যাসটি রবীন্দ্রনাথের “ছোটগল্পধর্মী উপন্যাস”। স্ত্রীর অসুস্থতার সুযোগে স্বামীর অন্য স্ত্রীলোকের প্রতি আসক্তি – এই বিষয়টিকে উপজীব্য করে রবীন্দ্রনাথ দুই বোন ও মালঞ্চ উপন্যাসদুটি লেখেন। এর মধ্যে প্রথম উপন্যাসটি মিলনান্তক ও দ্বিতীয়টি বিয়োগান্তক। রবীন্দ্রনাথের শেষ উপন্যাস চার অধ্যায় সমসাময়িক বিপ্লবী আন্দোলনের প্রেক্ষাপটে একটি বিয়োগান্তক প্রেমের উপন্যাস। রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরের উপন্যাস অবলম্বনে কয়েকটি চলচ্চিত্র নির্মিত হয়েছে। এগুলির মধ্যে উল্লেখযোগ্য সত্যজিৎ রায়ের ঘরে বাইরে)সত্যজিৎ রায়: তথ্যপঞ্জি, পৃ. ৩০ ও ঋতুপর্ণ ঘোষের চোখের বালি। প্রবন্ধ ও পত্রসাহিত্য রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর বাংলা ও ইংরেজি ভাষায় অসংখ্য প্রবন্ধ রচনা করেছিলেন। সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ, পৃ. ৩২ এইসব প্রবন্ধে তিনি সমাজ, রাষ্ট্রনীতি, ধর্ম, সাহিত্যতত্ত্ব, ইতিহাস, ভাষাতত্ত্ব, ছন্দ, সংগীত ইত্যাদি নানা বিষয়ে নিজস্ব মতামত প্রকাশ করেন। রবীন্দ্রনাথের সমাজচিন্তামূলক প্রবন্ধগুলি সমাজ (১৯০৮) সংকলনে সংকলিত হয়েছে। রবীন্দ্রনাথের বিভিন্ন সময়ে লেখা রাজনীতি-সংক্রান্ত প্রবন্ধগুলি সংকলিত হয়েছে কালান্তর (১৯৩৭) সংকলনে। রবীন্দ্রনাথের ধর্মভাবনা ও আধ্যাত্মিক অভিভাষণগুলি সংকলিত হয়েছে ধর্ম (১৯০৯) ও শান্তিনিকেতন (১৯০৯-১৬) অভিভাষণমালায়। রবীন্দ্রনাথের ইতিহাস-সংক্রান্ত প্রবন্ধগুলি স্থান পেয়েছে ভারতবর্ষ (১৯০৬), ইতিহাস (১৯৫৫) ইত্যাদি গ্রন্থে। সাহিত্য (১৯০৭), সাহিত্যের পথে (১৯৩৬) ও সাহিত্যের স্বরূপ (১৯৪৩) গ্রন্থে রবীন্দ্রনাথ সাহিত্যতত্ত্ব আলোচনা করেছেন। রবীন্দ্রনাথ ধ্রুপদি ভারতীয় সাহিত্য ও আধুনিক সাহিত্যের সমালোচনা করেছেন যথাক্রমে প্রাচীন সাহিত্য (১৯০৭) ও আধুনিক সাহিত্য (১৯০৭) গ্রন্থদুটিতে। লোকসাহিত্য (১৯০৭) প্রবন্ধমালায় তিনি আলোচনা করেছেন বাংলা লোকসাহিত্যের প্রকৃতি। ভাষাতত্ত্ব নিয়ে রবীন্দ্রনাথের চিন্তাভাবনা লিপিবদ্ধ রয়েছে শব্দতত্ত্ব (১৯০৯), বাংলা ভাষা পরিচয় (১৯৩৮) ইত্যাদি গ্রন্থে। ছন্দ ও সংগীত নিয়ে তিনি আলোচনা করেছেন যথাক্রমে ছন্দ (১৯৩৬) ও সংগীতচিন্তা (১৯৬৬) গ্রন্থে। বিশ্বভারতীর প্রতিষ্ঠাতা রবীন্দ্রনাথ তাঁর শিক্ষা-সংক্রান্ত ভাবনাচিন্তার কথা প্রকাশ করেছেন শিক্ষা (১৯০৮) প্রবন্ধমালায়। ন্যাশনালিজম (ইংরেজি: Nationalism, ১৯১৭) গ্রন্থে রবীন্দ্রনাথ উগ্র জাতীয়তাবাদের বিশ্লেষণ করে তার বিরোধিতা করেছেন। অক্সফোর্ড বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়ে তিনি দর্শন বিষয়ে যে বিখ্যাত বক্তৃতাগুলি দিয়েছিলেন সেগুলি রিলিজিয়ন অফ ম্যান (ইংরেজি: Religion of Man, ১৯৩০; বাংলা অনুবাদ মানুষের ধর্ম, ১৯৩৩) নামে সংকলিত হয়। দ্বিতীয় বিশ্বযুদ্ধের প্রেক্ষাপটে লেখা জন্মদিনের অভিভাষণ সভ্যতার সংকট (১৯৪১) তাঁর সর্বশেষ প্রবন্ধগ্রন্থ। জ্যোতির্বিজ্ঞান বিষয়ে রবীন্দ্রনাথ বিশ্বপরিচয় (১৯৩৭) নামে একটি তথ্যমূলক প্রবন্ধগ্রন্থ রচনা করেছিলেন। জীবনস্মৃতি (১৯১২), ছেলেবেলা (১৯৪০) ও আত্মপরিচয় (১৯৪৩) তাঁর আত্মকথামূলক গ্রন্থ। রবীন্দ্রনাথের সামগ্রিক পত্রসাহিত্য আজ পর্যন্ত উনিশটি খণ্ডে প্রকাশিত হয়েছে। এছাড়া ছিন্নপত্র ও ছিন্নপত্রাবলী (ভ্রাতুষ্পুত্রী ইন্দিরা দেবী চৌধুরাণীকে লেখা), ভানুসিংহের পত্রাবলী (রানু অধিকারীকে (মুখোপাধ্যায়) লেখা) ও পথে ও পথের প্রান্তে (নির্মলকুমারী মহলানবিশকে লেখা) বই তিনটি রবীন্দ্রনাথের তিনটি উল্লেখযোগ্য পত্রসংকলন। নাট্যসাহিত্য thumb|250px|''বাল্মীকি-প্রতিভা'' নাটকের দৃশ্য, কলকাতার একটি দুর্গাপূজা মণ্ডপের দেওয়ালচিত্রে রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর একাধারে ছিলেন নাট্যকার ও নাট্যাভিনেতা।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ২৬-২৭ জোড়াসাঁকো ঠাকুরবাড়ির পারিবারিক নাট্যমঞ্চে মাত্র ষোলো বছর বয়সে অগ্রজ জ্যোতিরিন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর রচিত হঠাৎ নবাব নাটকে (মলিয়ের লা বুর্জোয়া জাঁতিরোম অবলম্বনে রচিত) ও পরে জ্যোতিরিন্দ্রনাথেরই অলীকবাবু নাটকে নামভূমিকায় অভিনয় করেছিলেন রবীন্দ্রনাথ। ১৮৮১ সালে তাঁর প্রথম গীতিনাট্য বাল্মীকি-প্রতিভা মঞ্চস্থ হয়।''বাঙ্গালা সাহিত্যের ইতিহাস'', পৃ. ১৯২ এই নাটকে তিনি ঋষি বাল্মীকির ভূমিকায় অভিনয় করেছিলেন। ১৮৮২ সালে রবীন্দ্রনাথ রামায়ণের উপাখ্যান অবলম্বনে কালমৃগয়া নামে আরও একটি গীতিনাট্য রচনা করেছিলেন। এই নাটক মঞ্চায়নের সময় তিনি অন্ধমুনির ভূমিকায় অভিনয় করেছিলেন। গীতিনাট্য রচনার পর রবীন্দ্রনাথ কয়েকটি কাব্যনাট্য রচনা করেন। শেকসপিয়রীয় পঞ্চাঙ্ক রীতিতে রচিত তাঁর রাজা ও রাণী (১৮৮৯)বাঙ্গালা সাহিত্যের ইতিহাস, পৃ. ১৯৬ ও বিসর্জন (১৮৯০)বাঙ্গালা সাহিত্যের ইতিহাস, পৃ. ১৯৭ বহুবার সাধারণ রঙ্গমঞ্চে অভিনীত হয় এবং তিনি নিজে এই নাটকগুলিতে অভিনয়ও করেন। ১৮৮৯ সালে রাজা ও রাণী নাটকে বিক্রমদেবের ভূমিকায় অভিনয় করেন রবীন্দ্রনাথ। বিসর্জন নাটকটি দুটি ভিন্ন সময়ে মঞ্চায়িত করেছিলেন তিনি। ১৮৯০ সালের মঞ্চায়নের সময় যুবক রবীন্দ্রনাথ বৃদ্ধ রঘুপতির ভূমিকায় এবং ১৯২৩ সালের মঞ্চায়নের সময় বৃদ্ধ রবীন্দ্রনাথ যুবক জয়সিংহের ভূমিকায় অভিনয় করেছিলেন। কাব্যনাট্য পর্বে রবীন্দ্রনাথের আরও দুটি উল্লেখযোগ্য নাটক হল চিত্রাঙ্গদা (১৮৯২)বাঙ্গালা সাহিত্যের ইতিহাস, পৃ. ২০৩ ও মালিনী (১৮৯৬)।''বাঙ্গালা সাহিত্যের ইতিহাস'', পৃ. ২০৪ কাব্যনাট্যের পর রবীন্দ্রনাথ প্রহসন রচনায় মনোনিবেশ করেন। এই পর্বে প্রকাশিত হয় গোড়ায় গলদ (১৮৯২), বৈকুণ্ঠের খাতা (১৮৯৭), হাস্যকৌতুক (১৯০৭) ও ব্যঙ্গকৌতুক (১৯০৭)। বৈকুণ্ঠের খাতা নাটকে রবীন্দ্রনাথ কেদারের ভূমিকায় অভিনয় করেছিলেন। ১৯২৬ সালে তিনি প্রজাপতির নির্বন্ধ উপন্যাসটিকেও চিরকুমার সভা নামে একটি প্রহসনমূলক নাটকের রূপ দেন।''বাঙ্গালা সাহিত্যের ইতিহাস'', পৃ. ২০৮-০৯ thumb|left|300px|''তাসের দেশ'' নাটকের একটি আধুনিক উপস্থাপনা ১৯০৮ সাল থেকে রবীন্দ্রনাথ রূপক-সাংকেতিক তত্ত্বধর্মী নাট্যরচনা শুরু করেন। ইতিপূর্বে প্রকৃতির প্রতিশোধ (১৮৮৪) নাটকে তিনি কিছুটা রূপক-সাংকেতিক আঙ্গিক ব্যবহার করেছিলেন। কিন্তু ১৯০৮ সালের পর থেকে একের পর এক নাটক তিনি এই আঙ্গিকে লিখতে শুরু করেন। এই নাটকগুলি হল: শারদোৎসব (১৯০৮), রাজা (১৯১০), ডাকঘর (১৯১২), অচলায়তন (১৯১২), ফাল্গুনী (১৯১৬), মুক্তধারা (১৯২২), রক্তকরবী (১৯২৬), তাসের দেশ (১৯৩৩), কালের যাত্রা (১৯৩২) ইত্যাদি। এই সময় রবীন্দ্রনাথ প্রধানত শান্তিনিকেতনে মঞ্চ তৈরি করে ছাত্রছাত্রীদের নিয়ে অভিনয়ের দল গড়ে মঞ্চস্থ করতেন। কখনও কখনও কলকাতায় গিয়েও ছাত্রছাত্রীদের নিয়ে নাটক মঞ্চস্থ করতেন তিনি। এই সব নাটকেও একাধিক চরিত্রে অভিনয় করেন রবীন্দ্রনাথ। তার মধ্যে উল্লেখযোগ্য: ১৯১১ সালে শারদোৎসব নাটকে সন্ন্যাসী এবং রাজা নাটকে রাজা ও ঠাকুরদাদার যুগ্ম ভূমিকায় অভিনয়; ১৯১৪ সালে অচলায়তন নাটকে অদীনপুণ্যের ভূমিকায় অভিনয়; ১৯১৫ সালে ফাল্গুনী নাটকে অন্ধ বাউলের ভূমিকায় অভিনয়; ১৯১৭ সালে ডাকঘর নাটকে ঠাকুরদা, প্রহরী ও বাউলের ভূমিকায় অভিনয়। নাট্যরচনার পাশাপাশি এই পর্বে ছাত্রছাত্রীদের অভিনয়ের প্রয়োজনে রবীন্দ্রনাথ পুরোন নাটকগুলি সংক্ষিপ্ত সংস্করণ করে নতুন নামে প্রকাশ করেন। শারদোৎসব নাটকটি হয় ঋণশোধ (১৯২১), রাজা হয় অরূপরতন (১৯২০), অচলায়তন হয় গুরু (১৯১৮), গোড়ায় গলদ হয় শেষরক্ষা (১৯২৮), রাজা ও রাণী হয় তপতী (১৯২৯) এবং প্রায়শ্চিত্ত হয় পরিত্রাণ (১৯২৯)। ১৯২৬ সালে নটীর পূজা নাটকে অভিনয়ের সঙ্গে সঙ্গে নাচ ও গানের প্রয়োগ ঘটিয়েছিলেন রবীন্দ্রনাথ। এই ধারাটিই তাঁর জীবনের শেষ পর্বে “নৃত্যনাট্য” নামে পূর্ণ বিকাশ লাভ করে। নটীর পূজা নৃত্যনাট্যের পর রবীন্দ্রনাথ একে একে রচনা করেন শাপমোচন (১৯৩১), তাসের দেশ (১৯৩৩), নৃত্যনাট্য চিত্রাঙ্গদা (১৯৩৬), নৃত্যনাট্য চণ্ডালিকা (১৯৩৮) ও শ্যামা (১৯৩৯)। এগুলিও শান্তিনিকেতনের ছাত্রছাত্রীরাই প্রথম মঞ্চস্থ করেছিলেন। সংগীত ও নৃত্যকলা | pos = }} রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর ১৯১৫টি গান রচনা করেছিলেন। ধ্রুপদি ভারতীয় সংগীত, বাংলা লোকসংগীত ও ইউরোপীয় সংগীতের ধারা তিনটিকে আত্মস্থ করে তিনি একটি স্বকীয় সুরশৈলীর জন্ম দেন।Dasgupta, A. (2001-07-15), "[http://www.parabaas.com/rabindranath/articles/pAnirban1.html Rabindra-Sangeet As A Resource For Indian Classical Bandishes]", Parabaas. Retrieved 2009-08-13. রবীন্দ্রনাথ তাঁর বহু কবিতাকে গানে রূপান্তরিত করেছিলেন।''বাঙ্গালা সাহিত্যের ইতিহাস'', পৃ. ৪২১ রবীন্দ্র-বিশেষজ্ঞ সুকুমার সেন রবীন্দ্রসংগীত রচনার ইতিহাসে চারটি পর্ব নির্দেশ করেছেন।''বাঙ্গালা সাহিত্যের ইতিহাস'', পৃ. ৪২৯-৩৩ প্রথম পর্বে তিনি জ্যোতিরিন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরের সৃষ্ট গীতের অনুসরণে গান রচনা শুরু করেছিলেন। দ্বিতীয় পর্যায়ে (১৮৮৪-১৯০০) পল্লীগীতি ও কীর্তনের অনুসরণে রবীন্দ্রনাথ নিজস্ব সুরে গান রচনা শুরু করেন। এই পর্বের রবীন্দ্রসংগীতে ঊনবিংশ শতাব্দীর বিশিষ্ট সংগীতস্রষ্টা মধুকান, রামনিধি গুপ্ত, শ্রীধর কথক প্রমুখের প্রভাবও সুস্পষ্ট। এই সময় থেকেই তিনি স্বরচিত কবিতায় সুর দিয়ে গান রচনাও শুরু করেছিলেন। ১৯০০ সালে শান্তিনিকেতনে বসবাস শুরু করার পর থেকে রবীন্দ্রসংগীত রচনার তৃতীয় পর্বের সূচনা ঘটে। এই সময় রবীন্দ্রনাথ বাউল গানের সুর ও ভাব তাঁর নিজের গানের অঙ্গীভূত করেন। প্রথম বিশ্বযুদ্ধের পর রবীন্দ্রনাথের গান রচনার চতুর্থ পর্বের সূচনা হয়। কবির এই সময়কার গানের বৈশিষ্ট্য ছিল নতুন নতুন ঠাটের প্রয়োগ এবং বিচিত্র ও দুরূহ সুরসৃষ্টি। তাঁর রচিত সকল গান সংকলিত হয়েছে গীতবিতান গ্রন্থে।''সর্বজনের রবীন্দ্রনাথ'', পৃ. ৩৬ এই গ্রন্থের "পূজা", "প্রেম", "প্রকৃতি", "স্বদেশ", "আনুষ্ঠানিক" ও "বিচিত্র" পর্যায়ে মোট দেড় হাজার গান সংকলিত হয়। পরে গীতিনাট্য, নৃত্যনাট্য, নাটক, কাব্যগ্রন্থ ও অন্যান্য সংকলন গ্রন্থ থেকে বহু গান এই বইতে সংকলিত হয়েছিল। ইউরোপীয় অপেরার আদর্শে বাল্মীকি-প্রতিভা, কালমৃগয়া গীতিনাট্য এবং চিত্রাঙ্গদা, চণ্ডালিকা, ও শ্যামা সম্পূর্ণ গানের আকারে লেখা। রবীন্দ্রনাথের সময় বাংলার শিক্ষিত পরিবারে নৃত্যের চর্চা নিষিদ্ধ ছিল। কিন্তু রবীন্দ্রনাথ বিশ্বভারতীর পাঠক্রমে সংগীত ও চিত্রকলার সঙ্গে সঙ্গে নৃত্যকেও অন্তর্ভুক্ত করেন। ভারতের বিভিন্ন প্রদেশের লোকনৃত্য ও ধ্রুপদি নৃত্যশৈলীগুলির সংমিশ্রণে তিনি এক নতুন শৈলীর প্রবর্তন করেন। এই শৈলীটি "রবীন্দ্রনৃত্য" নামে পরিচিত। রবীন্দ্রনাথের গীতিনাট্য ও নৃত্যনাট্যগুলিতে গানের পাশাপাশি নাচও অপরিহার্য। বিশিষ্ট নৃত্যশিল্পী উদয় শংকর যে আধুনিক ভারতীয় নৃত্যধারার প্রবর্তন করেছিলেন, তার পিছনেও রবীন্দ্রনাথের প্রেরণা ছিল। চিত্রকলা thumb|right|link=|alt=A painting, dominated by angry or fiery strokes of red and orange, of a stylised depiction of (from bottom) feet and legs, a woman's dress, a bust, and a head partly obscured by wavy tapering lines—arms—reaching upward. The figure is alive with motion; a mostly brown background behind.|"ড্যান্সিং গার্ল", রবীন্দ্রনাথ অঙ্কিত একটি তারিখবিহীন চিত্র রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর নিয়মিত ছবি আঁকা শুরু করেন প্রায় সত্তর বছর বয়সে। চিত্রাঙ্কনে কোনো প্রথাগত শিক্ষা তাঁর ছিল না। প্রথমদিকে তিনি লেখার হিজিবিজি কাটাকুটিগুলিকে একটি চেহারা দেওয়ার চেষ্টা করতেন। এই প্রচেষ্টা থেকেই তাঁর ছবি আঁকার সূত্রপাত ঘটে। ১৯২৮ থেকে ১৯৩৯ কালপরিধিতে অঙ্কিত তাঁর স্কেচ ও ছবির সংখ্যা আড়াই হাজারের ওপর, যার ১৫৭৪টি শান্তিনিকেতনের রবীন্দ্রভবনে সংরক্ষিত আছে।শিবনারায়ণ রায়, প্রবন্ধ সংগ্রহ, আনন্দ পাবলিশার্স প্রাইভেট লিমিটেড, কলকাতা, ২০০১, পৃঃ ১১৫, ১১৭ দক্ষিণ ফ্রান্সের শিল্পীদের উৎসাহে ১৯২৬ খ্রিস্টাব্দে তাঁর প্রথম চিত্র প্রদর্শনী হয় প্যারিসের পিগাল আর্ট গ্যালারিতে।Dutta & Robinson 1997, p. 222 এরপর সমগ্র ইউরোপেই কবির একাধিক চিত্র প্রদর্শনীর আয়োজন করা হয়। ছবিতে রং ও রেখার সাহায্যে রবীন্দ্রনাথ সংকেতের ব্যবহার করতেন। রবীন্দ্রনাথ প্রাচ্য চিত্রকলার পুনরুত্থানে আগ্রহী হলেও, তাঁর নিজের ছবিতে আধুনিক বিমূর্তধর্মিতাই বেশি প্রস্ফুটিত হয়েছে। মূলত কালি-কলমে আঁকা স্কেচ, জলরং ও দেশজ রঙের ব্যবহার করে তিনি ছবি আঁকতেন। তাঁর ছবিতে দেখা যায় মানুষের মুখের স্কেচ, অনির্ণেয় প্রাণীর আদল, নিসর্গদৃশ্য, ফুল, পাখি ইত্যাদি। তিনি নিজের প্রতিকৃতিও এঁকেছেন। নন্দনতাত্ত্বিক ও বর্ণ পরিকল্পনার দিক থেকে তাঁর চিত্রকলা বেশ অদ্ভুত ধরণেরই বলে মনে হয়। তবে তিনি একাধিক অঙ্কনশৈলী রপ্ত করেছিলেন। তন্মধ্যে, কয়েকটি শৈলী হল- নিউ আয়ারল্যান্ডের হস্তশিল্প, কানাডার (ব্রিটিশ কলম্বিয়া প্রদেশ) পশ্চিম উপকূলের "হাইদা" খোদাইশিল্প ও ম্যাক্স পেকস্টাইনের কাঠখোদাই শিল্প। রাজনৈতিক মতাদর্শ ও শিক্ষাচিন্তা রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরের রাজনৈতিক দর্শন অত্যন্ত জটিল। তিনি সাম্রাজ্যবাদের বিরোধিতা ও ভারতীয় জাতীয়তাবাদীদের সমর্থন করতেন। ১৮৯০ সালে প্রকাশিত মানসী কাব্যগ্রন্থের কয়েকটি কবিতায় রবীন্দ্রনাথের প্রথম জীবনের রাজনৈতিক ও সামাজিক চিন্তাভাবনার পরিচয় পাওয়া যায়। হিন্দু-জার্মান ষড়যন্ত্র মামলার তথ্যপ্রমাণ এবং পরবর্তীকালে প্রকাশিত তথ্য থেকে জানা যায়, রবীন্দ্রনাথ গদর ষড়যন্ত্রের কথা শুধু জানতেনই না, বরং উক্ত ষড়যন্ত্রে জাপানি প্রধানমন্ত্রী তেরাউচি মাসাতাকি ও প্রাক্তন প্রিমিয়ার ওকুমা শিগেনোবুর সাহায্যও প্রার্থনা করেছিলেন। আবার ১৯২৫ সালে প্রকাশিত একটি প্রবন্ধে স্বদেশী আন্দোলনকে "চরকা-সংস্কৃতি" বলে বিদ্রুপ করে রবীন্দ্রনাথ কঠোর ভাষায় তার বিরোধিতা করেন। ব্রিটিশ সাম্রাজ্যবাদ তাঁর চোখে ছিল "আমাদের সামাজিক সমস্যাগুলির রাজনৈতিক উপসর্গ"। তাই বিকল্প ব্যবস্থা হিসেবে বৃহত্তর জনসাধারণের স্বনির্ভরতা ও বৌদ্ধিক উন্নতির উপর অধিক গুরুত্ব আরোপ করেন তিনি। ভারতবাসীকে অন্ধ বিপ্লবের পন্থা ত্যাগ করে দৃঢ় ও প্রগতিশীল শিক্ষার পন্থাটিকে গ্রহণ করার আহ্বান জানান রবীন্দ্রনাথ। thumb|right|alt=At a formal function, an aged bald man and an old women are humbly dressed and seated side-by-side with legs folded on a rug-strewn dais at right; the man looks at a bearded, robed, and garlanded old man seated on another dais at left, who is reading from a sheet of paper held in his left hand. In the foreground, various dishes and ceremonial objects are arrayed; in the background, a half-dozen dignitaries and dozens of ordinary people observe.| শান্তিনিকেতনে রবীন্দ্রনাথের আতিথেয়তায় [[মহাত্মা গান্ধী ও তাঁর পত্নী কস্তুরবা গান্ধী, ১৯৪০।]] রবীন্দ্রনাথের এই ধরনের মতাদর্শ অনেককেই বিক্ষুব্ধ করে তোলে। ১৯১৬ সালের শেষ দিকে সানফ্রান্সিসকোয় একটি হোটেলে অবস্থানকালে একদল চরমপন্থী বিপ্লবী রবীন্দ্রনাথকে হত্যার ষড়যন্ত্র করেছিল। কিন্তু নিজেদের মধ্যে মতবিরোধ উপস্থিত হওয়ায় তাঁদের পরিকল্পনা ব্যর্থ হয়েছিল। ভারতের স্বাধীনতা আন্দোলনে রবীন্দ্রনাথের গান ও কবিতার ভূমিকা অনস্বীকার্য। ১৯১৯ সালে জালিয়ানওয়ালাবাগ হত্যাকাণ্ডের প্রতিবাদে তিনি নাইটহুড বর্জন করেন। নাইটহুড প্রত্যাখ্যান-পত্রে লর্ড চেমসফোর্ডকে রবীন্দ্রনাথ লিখেছিলেন, "আমার এই প্রতিবাদ আমার আতঙ্কিত দেশবাসীর মৌনযন্ত্রণার অভিব্যক্তি।" রবীন্দ্রনাথের "চিত্ত যেথা ভয়শূন্য" ও "একলা চলো রে" রাজনৈতিক রচনা হিসেবে ব্যাপক জনপ্রিয়তা লাভ করে। "একলা চলো রে" গানটি গান্ধীজির বিশেষ প্রিয় ছিল। যদিও মহাত্মা গান্ধীর সঙ্গে রবীন্দ্রনাথের সম্পর্ক ছিল অম্লমধুর। হিন্দু নিম্নবর্ণীয় জন্য পৃথক নির্বাচন ব্যবস্থাকে কেন্দ্র করে গান্ধীজি ও আম্বেডকরের যে মতবিরোধের সূত্রপাত হয়, তা নিরসনেও রবীন্দ্রনাথ বিশেষ ভূমিকা গ্রহণ করেছিলেন। ফলে গান্ধীজিও তাঁর অনশন কর্মসূচি প্রত্যাহার করে নিয়েছিলেন। রবীন্দ্রনাথ তাঁর "তোতা-কাহিনী" গল্পে বিদ্যালয়ের মুখস্ত-সর্বস্ব শিক্ষাকে প্রতি তীব্রভাবে আক্রমণ করেন। এই গল্পে রবীন্দ্রনাথ দেখিয়েছিলেন, দেশের ছাত্রসমাজকে খাঁচাবদ্ধ পাখিটির মতো শুকনো বিদ্যা গিলিয়ে কিভাবে তাদের বৌদ্ধিক মৃত্যুর পথে ঠেলে দেওয়া হচ্ছে। ১৯১৭ সালের ১১ অক্টোবর ক্যালিফোর্নিয়ার সান্টা বারবারা ভ্রমণের সময় রবীন্দ্রনাথ শিক্ষা সম্পর্কে প্রথাবিরুদ্ধ চিন্তাভাবনা শুরু করেন। শান্তিনিকেতন আশ্রমকে দেশ ও ভূগোলের গণ্ডীর বাইরে বের করে ভারত ও বিশ্বকে একসূত্রে বেঁধে একটি বিশ্ব শিক্ষাকেন্দ্র স্থাপনের পরিকল্পনাও এই সময়েই গ্রহণ করেছিলেন কবি। ১৯১৮ সালের ২২ অক্টোবর বিশ্বভারতী নামাঙ্কিত তাঁর এই বিদ্যালয়ের শিলান্যাস করা হয়েছিল। এরপর ১৯২২ সালের ২২ ডিসেম্বর উদ্বোধন হয়েছিল এই বিদ্যালয়ের। বিশ্বভারতীতে কবি সনাতন ভারতীয় শিক্ষাব্যবস্থার ব্রহ্মচর্য ও গুরুপ্রথার পুনর্প্রবর্তন করেছিলেন। এই বিদ্যালয়ের জন্য অর্থসংগ্রহ করতে কঠোর পরিশ্রম করেছিলেন তিনি। নোবেল পুরস্কারের অর্থমূল্য হিসেবে প্রাপ্ত সম্পূর্ণ অর্থ তিনি ঢেলে দিয়েছিলেন এই বিদ্যালয়ের পরিচালন খাতে। নিজেও শান্তিনিকেতনের অধ্যক্ষ ও শিক্ষক হিসেবেও অত্যন্ত ব্যস্ত থাকতেন তিনি। সকালে ছাত্রদের ক্লাস নিতেন এবং বিকেল ও সন্ধ্যায় তাদের জন্য পাঠ্যপুস্তক রচনা করতেন। ১৯১৯ সাল থেকে ১৯২১ সালের মধ্যে বিদ্যালয়ের জন্য অর্থ সংগ্রহ করতে তিনি একাধিকবার ইউরোপ ও আমেরিকা ভ্রমণ করেন। প্রভাব thumb|200px|alt=A cylindrical wood-trimmed plinth supports a bust of a bearded man in his sixties. On the plinth, a plate reads "Rabindranath Thakur".| প্রাগের রবীন্দ্রমূর্তি বিংশ শতাব্দীর বাঙালি সংস্কৃতিতে রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরের প্রভাব অত্যন্ত ব্যাপক। নোবেলজয়ী অর্থনীতিবিদ তথা দার্শনিক অমর্ত্য সেন রবীন্দ্রনাথকে এক "হিমালয়প্রতিম ব্যক্তিত্ব" ও "গভীরভাবে প্রাসঙ্গিক ও বহুমাত্রিক সমসাময়িক দার্শনিক" হিসেবে বর্ণনা করেছেন। বত্রিশ খণ্ডে প্রকাশিত রবীন্দ্র রচনাবলী বাংলা সাহিত্যের একটি বিশেষ সম্পদ হিসেবে পরিগণিত হয়। রবীন্দ্রনাথকে "ভারতের সর্বকালের সর্বশ্রেষ্ঠ কবি" হিসেবেও বর্ণনা করা হয়ে থাকে। রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরের জন্মবার্ষিকী "পঁচিশে বৈশাখ" ও প্রয়াণবার্ষিকী "বাইশে শ্রাবণ" আজও বাঙালি সমাজে গভীর শ্রদ্ধার সঙ্গে পালিত হয়ে থাকে। এই উপলক্ষ্যে জোড়াসাঁকো ঠাকুরবাড়ি, শান্তিনিকেতন আশ্রম ও শিলাইদহ কুঠিবাড়িতে প্রচুর জনসমাগম হয়। শান্তিনিকেতনের বিশ্বভারতী বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়ে রবীন্দ্রনাথ-প্রবর্তিত ধর্মীয় ও ঋতুউৎসবগুলির মাধ্যমেও তাঁকে শ্রদ্ধা নিবেদনের রীতি অক্ষুন্ন আছে। এছাড়াও বিভিন্ন উৎসবে ও অনুষ্ঠানে রবীন্দ্রসংগীত গাওয়া বা রবীন্দ্ররচনা পাঠের রেওয়াজও দীর্ঘদিন ধরে চলে আসছে। এগুলি ছাড়াও কবির সম্মানে আরও কতকগুলি বিশেষ ও অভিনব অনুষ্ঠান পালন করা হয়। যেমন যুক্তরাষ্ট্রের ইলিনয় রাজ্যের আরবানাতে আয়োজিত বার্ষিক "রবীন্দ্র উৎসব", কলকাতা-শান্তিনিকেতন তীর্থ-পদযাত্রা "রবীন্দ্র পথপরিক্রমা" ইত্যাদি। thumb|left|alt=A brick-red mansion in the background, shaded by a row of large trees; in the foreground, a manicured lawn with a perimeter of trimmed round bushes.|[[জোড়াসাঁকো ঠাকুরবাড়ি, বর্তমানে কবির নামাঙ্কিত রবীন্দ্রভারতী বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়ের প্রধান শিক্ষাপ্রাঙ্গন]] জীবদ্দশাতেই ইউরোপ, উত্তর আমেরিকা ও পূর্ব এশিয়ায় প্রভূত জনপ্রিয়তা অর্জন করেছিলেন রবীন্দ্রনাথ। ইংল্যান্ডে ডার্টিংটন হল স্কুল নামে একটি প্রগতিশীল সহশিক্ষামূলক প্রতিষ্ঠান স্থাপনে মুখ্য ভূমিকা গ্রহণ করেছিলেন তিনি। অনেজ জাপানি সাহিত্যিককে তিনি প্রভাবিত করতে সক্ষম হয়েছিলেন। এঁদের মধ্যে ইয়াসুনারি কাওয়াবাতার নাম বিশেষভাবে উল্লেখযোগ্য। রবীন্দ্রনাথের গ্রন্থাবলি অনূদিত হয় ইংরেজি, ওলন্দাজ, জার্মান, স্প্যানিশ সহ বিশ্বের বিভিন্ন ভাষায়। চেক ভারততত্ত্ববিদ ভিনসেন্স লেনসি সহ একাধিক ইউরোপীয় ভাষায় তাঁর গ্রন্থ অনুবাদ করেন। ফরাসি নোবেলজয়ী সাহিত্যিক আন্দ্রে জিদ্, রাশিয়ান কবি আনা আখমাতোভা , প্রাক্তন তুর্কি প্রধানমন্ত্রী বুলেন্ত একেভিত , মার্কিন ঔপন্যাসিক জোনা গেইল সহ অনেকেই অনুপ্রেরণা লাভ করেন রবীন্দ্রনাথের রচনা থেকে। ১৯১৬-১৭ সালে যুক্তরাষ্ট্রে দেওয়া তাঁর ভাষণগুলি বিশেষ জনপ্রিয়তা ও প্রশংসা পায়। তবে কয়েকটি বিতর্ককে কেন্দ্র করে ১৯২০-এর দশকের শেষদিকে জাপান ও উত্তর আমেরিকায় তাঁর জনপ্রিয়তা হ্রাস পায়। কালক্রমে বাংলার বাইরে রবীন্দ্রনাথ "প্রায় অস্তমিত" হয়ে পড়েছিলেন। , কলকাতা।]] চিলিয়ান সাহিত্যিক পাবলো নেরুদা ও গ্যাব্রিয়েলা মিস্ত্রাল, মেক্সিকান লেখক অক্টাভিও পাজ ও স্প্যানিশ লেখক হোসে অরতেগা ওয়াই গ্যাসেৎ, থেনোবিয়া কামপ্রুবি আইমার, ও হুয়ান রামোন হিমেনেথ প্রমুখ স্প্যানিশ-ভাষী সাহিত্যিকদেরও অনুবাদের সূত্রে অনুপ্রাণিত করেছিলেন রবীন্দ্রনাথ। ১৯১৪ থেকে ১৯২২ সালের মধ্যে হিমেনেথ-কামপ্রুবি দম্পতি রবীন্দ্রনাথের বাইশটি বই ইংরেজি থেকে স্প্যানিশে অনুবাদ করেছিলেন। দ্য ক্রেসেন্ট মুন (শিশু ভোলানাথ) সহ রবীন্দ্রনাথের বেশ কিছু রচনার বিস্তারিত পর্যালোচনা ও স্প্যানিশ সংস্করণ প্রকাশও করেছিলেন তাঁরা। উল্লেখ্য, এই সময়েই হিমেনেথ "নগ্ন কবিতা" (স্প্যানিশ: «poesía desnuda») নামে এক বিশেষ সাহিত্যশৈলীর উদ্ভাবন ঘটান। রবীন্দ্রনাথের মূল বাংলা কবিতা পড়েননি এমন বহু পাশ্চাত্য সাহিত্যিক ও সাহিত্য সমালোচক রবীন্দ্রনাথের গুরুত্ব অস্বীকারও করেছিলেন। গ্রাহাম গ্রিন সন্দিগ্ধচিত্তে মন্তব্য করেছিলেন, "ইয়েটস সাহেব ছাড়া আর কেউই রবীন্দ্রনাথের লেখাকে গুরুত্বের সঙ্গে গ্রহণ করেন না।" রবীন্দ্রনাথের সম্মানের কিছু পুরনো লাতিন আমেরিকান খণ্ডাংশ সম্প্রতি আবিষ্কৃত হয়েছে। নিকারাগুয়া ভ্রমণের সময় সালমান রুশদি এই জাতীয় কিছু উদাহরণ দেখে অবাক হন। রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর নামাঙ্কিত স্মারক ও দ্রষ্টব্যস্থল * রবীন্দ্রভারতী বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়, কলকাতা — রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরের নামাঙ্কিত বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়। জোড়াসাঁকো ঠাকুরবাড়ি এই বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়ের প্রধান শিক্ষাপ্রাঙ্গন। * বিশ্বভারতী বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়, বীরভূম — রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরের প্রতিষ্ঠিত বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়। শান্তিনিকেতন এই বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়ের প্রধান শিক্ষাপ্রাঙ্গন। * শিলাইদহ কুঠিবাড়ি, কুষ্টিয়া, বাংলাদেশ — রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরের জমিদারি কুঠিবাড়ি। http://onushilon.org/geography/bangladesh/region/shilaidaha.htm * রবীন্দ্র পুরস্কার — রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরের নামাঙ্কিত পশ্চিমবঙ্গের সর্বোচ্চ সাহিত্য পুরস্কার। * রবীন্দ্রসদন — রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরের নামাঙ্কিত কলকাতার একটি ঐতিহাসিক প্রেক্ষাগৃহ ও পশ্চিমবঙ্গ সরকারের তথ্য ও সংস্কৃতি বিভাগের প্রধান কার্যালয়। * রবীন্দ্র সেতু — রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরের নামাঙ্কিত হাওড়া ও কলকাতা শহরের মধ্যে সংযোগরক্ষাকারী সেতু। * রবীন্দ্র সরোবর, কলকাতা — রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুরের নামাঙ্কিত ভারতের একটি জাতীয় হ্রদ। এটি কলকাতার বৃহত্তম হ্রদ।পশ্চিমবঙ্গের দিঘি ও জলাশয়'', ধনঞ্জয় রায়, পত্রলেখা, কলকাতা, ২০০৮, পৃ. ১৫৪ * রবীন্দ্রনাথ সড়ক, যশোর, বাংলাদেশ । 'মনিহার' সিনেমা হল থেকে চৌরাস্তার (চার রাস্তা) মোড় এর মধ্যে সংযোগরক্ষাকারী রাস্তা । পাদটীকা * * * * তথ্যসূত্র মূল সূত্র ;নিবন্ধ * * * * * Sen, A. (1997), "Tagore and His India", New York Review of Books, retrieved 2009-11-26 ;গ্রন্থ * * * * * * * * * * আরও পড়ুন * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} বহিঃসংযোগ ;ব্যাখ্যামূলক * "রবীন্দ্রনাথ, ...", বাংলাপিডিয়া * "... ও তাঁর ভারত", নোবেল ফাউন্ডেশন * "... সাম্প্রতিক নিবন্ধাবলি", পরবাস * "... প্রতিষ্ঠাতা", বিশ্বভারতী বিশ্ববিদ্যালয় ;অডিওবই * "সাধনা: ...", লিব্রিভক্স ;কথোপকথন * ... আলবার্ট আইনস্টাইনের সঙ্গে এবং এইচ জি ওয়েলসের সঙ্গে, স্কুল অফ উইসডম ;রচনাবলি * ... বিচিত্রা প্রকল্প থেকে * ... পশ্চিমবঙ্গ বাংলা আকাদেমির ভাষা প্রযুক্তি গবেষণা পরিষদ প্রকাশিত * ... প্রোজেক্ট গুটেনবার্গ থেকে * ... টেগোরওয়েব থেকে * ... উইকিলাইব্রেস থেকে ---- বিষয়শ্রেণী:১৮৬১-এ জন্ম বিষয়শ্রেণী:১৯৪১-এ মৃত্যু বিষয়শ্রেণী:বাংলা সাহিত্য বিষয়শ্রেণী:বাঙালি লেখক বিষয়শ্রেণী:বাঙালি কবি বিষয়শ্রেণী:রোম্যান্টিক কবি বিষয়শ্রেণী:নোবেল বিজয়ী সাহিত্যিক বিষয়শ্রেণী:ভারতীয় নোবেল বিজয়ী বিষয়শ্রেণী:বাঙালি নোবেল বিজয়ী বিষয়শ্রেণী:জাতীয় সঙ্গীত রচয়িতা বিষয়শ্রেণী:ব্রাহ্ম বিষয়শ্রেণী:হিন্দু পুনর্জাগরণ বিষয়শ্রেণী:শান্তিনিকেতনের ব্যক্তিত্ব বিষয়শ্রেণী:কলকাতার ব্যক্তিত্ব বিষয়শ্রেণী:বাংলার নবজাগরণ * বিষয়শ্রেণী:বাঙালি চিত্রশিল্পী বিষয়শ্রেণী:হিন্দু কবি বিষয়শ্রেণী:বাংলার নবজাগরণে যুক্ত ব্যক্তি